One Boy Can Change a Lot
by asdfqwerty333
Summary: Clary; a smart, athletic, skating prodigy at Alicante Collegiate Institute, heading to nationals this coming year. Jace; a cocky, handsome, hockey player new to the school. When the two are forced to spend the rest of highschool together, feelings develop, secrets are revealed, and things change; A LOT.
1. Prologue

**Clary POV**

I stepped into the rink doors feeling the ice under my skates. Coach had wanted me to get in a couple of earlier sessions before school started. Even with the extra practice from being in the figure skating program at Alicante Collegiate Institute, I still needed the practice if I was going to get to nationals this year.

I start warming up, waiting for my coach; skating lap after lap trying to get my heart pumping faster. After I was considerably warm, I started my jumps, then spins. After fifteen minutes I figured I should go look for Coach. Hopping over the ledge between the door and the ice rink I quickly speed walked to the rink office.

"Hey Coach, I was wondering when you…" I looked into the room and instead of seeing just Coach, I saw another boy with her. He looked around my age with golden locks loosely hanging around his shoulders. His eyes seemed almost golden and they were looking at me intently.

"Hello Clary, this is Jace Wayland, he's going to be joining the Alicante hockey team this coming September, and he's going to be in your grade. Jace, this is Clary, one of our best skaters on the figure skating team." I looked at Jace. He had the strong build of a hockey player and you could faintly see his muscle underneath his fitted shirt.

"Hi" I said awkwardly shaking his outstretched hand.

"Clary I'll meet up with you at the rink in ten minutes, put on your short program music and practice. I need to sort some forms out." I nod at the Coach and proceed to leave.

"I have to be going to" said Jace curtly, as he headed towards the door. I follow him out and start heading towards the rink, only to find the handsome teen trailing behind me.

"Are you any good?" He asks with an angelic like tone. "I mean as good as a figure skater gets. They obviously can't even compete with hockey players." I could hear both a demeaning tone and mischievous one. He wanted me to fall for his trick and to get me mad. _He may have the looks of an angel but he is a jerk on the inside_. My first realization about the guy

"Did poor little Jacey get his dream shattered when he was rejected as a figure skater?" I say with a teasing tone "But I guess the hockey team settled for you. Don't be jealous of me, they only choose the very best you know." At this he seems stunned that I snapped back so quick but his face was determined now.

"Only a feeble, weak figure skater would say that. If you're the best on the team I can't wait to see whatever terrible mess the other skaters are." I glared at him, trying to keep a calm demeanour.

"You can say all you want Jace but it's obvious that you are just a self-conscious jock. Now if you can do this," I say reaching the door to the rink and setting up the speaker to play my program music, "I'll agree that hockey players are better than figure skaters."

I skate to the center of the ice. The place I love starting every solo. The song comes on and I start with a pivot, entering a series of footwork sequences. I enter my double-axle, and land it under-rotated, causing me to grunt in frustration. But, it's okay because Jace won't know. I do a spread-eagle then enter a double lutz, landing perfectly. Yes! With my short program half way done I feel more confident. The rest of it passes like a blur and then the music stops dramatically, with me ending right on cue.

**Jace POV**

This morning, when I woke up, I did not expect to have sparks explode inside me just from seeing a girl. I also did not expect to unconsciously be a jerk and get her to hate me in less than a minute. But hey, that was another day in the life of Jace Wayland.

When I saw Clary step into the room I could feel my heart skip a beat—like in the movies—and my stomach felt light as air, doing flips with my breakfast still in it. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to throw up, but the feeling was unnatural but magical at the same time. She was so beautiful. With a small but well-built body—probably form the years of skating.

_Why oh why did I have to be such an ass? Why couldn't I just have played it safe and left her to go practice. Stupid hormones telling me to follow that girl, and now she's out in the rink with her beautiful red hair flowing in a ponytail, and her perfectly positioned jumps…_

I snap out of my trance as her music dramatically ends. I needed to get Clary to like me. I was infatuated. But no, infatuated would mean my feelings weren't true, and these feelings…no matter how to explain must be true. I needed to control myself. I could be a jerk sometimes…I know and that needed to stop. But could it?

I watched as Clary skated to the door, panting, and I hopped off the bleachers to meet her.

"That was okay…" _It was actually extremely amazing Clary I just can't say that because my mind won't let me admit I was wrong, _"Except for that under-rotated double axle." Her face look stunned at the fact I picked up on that.

"What did I say," She retorted, "you did want to be a figure skater didn't you? That's how you noticed." She smirked at me. I scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Clary. See you around." And then I left. Hating myself more and more for whatever feelings were boiling up inside me. I just hope I'll do something about it before September comes when I will have to spend the rest of high school with her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

**Clary POV**

I feel my toe pick hit the ice and spread my arms out ending my double-axel. As I pivot on my foot I ready myself to do my final spin ending my solo. A sequence of footwork and I enter my flying camel feeling my stomach drop, like it always did, then my opposite leg hits the ice. Quickly pulling out, I pick my foot into the ice perfectly. My music ends dramatically and I stay in my position. My breaths come out raggedly but I feel uplifted inside. The feeling you get when you tried your hardest and know you couldn't have done any better than you did.

"That was awesome Clary!" My friend, Isabelle says.

"Your program is amazing too you know." I say as I smile back at her. Isabelle and I went to Alicante Collegiate Institue—a private boarding school. Our school was an athletics school which Isabelle and I were in it—for figure skating of course—though there were also programs for hockey, soccer, swimming and more.

It was the first week of school and everything was going well so far. That blond boy—I say with disgust—turned out to be in my science class but that was it. However much that may seem to be the good news he also had every girl in the school drooling over him. Whether he let them in on his true colours was not something I knew but what I did know was he is a jerk and will always be one.

A buzzer rings signaling the end of our skating practice. We skated off as the Zamboni came on for a flood. Isabelle and I changed out of skates quickly to get to our next class; gym. Our current unit was volleyball and I was ready to practice my overhand serves.

When we finished changing we walked out and I saw some of the boy's hockey team come out of the change room. Although I was okay at hockey, I never took a liking to it. It seemed too violent and there was a lot of equipment to get. I see my best friend Simon, as well as a couple of his friends. Among them was Jace, and Alec, Isabelle's brother.

Me and Isabelle walked to our gym class and got there right on time. Our class had an even amount of girls and guys however, most of the girls didn't do _anything_—their families were just rich enough to pay them into this school. We started warming up for volleyball and I played "keep up" with Isabelle.

Our teacher then came in and split us up into groups. He said we were playing a game. Isabelle and I were on separate teams but we were playing each other. I picked my position on my court looking to the side to see some of the girls flirting with the guys. I roll my eyes. _We're here in an athletics program, not a flirting program._

My team serves first and it is returned with one hit making it an easy set. I turn and see one of my team mates set, and I jump up to tap it over. I expect it to go over but a guy on the other team blocks it and I hear everyone cheer and yell. _That is not happening again._

The other team serves, and the ball gets set to me again. This time, I watch where the front blockers are, I jump up high and I spike it down: hard. Only, I see Isabelle yell and fall. I smack my head and realise I hit her in the face.

"I'm so sorry Isabelle are you okay?" I say as I kneel beside her.

"Owww, what if my nose is broken?" She yells frantically. I look at her apologetically but she is too concerned about her nose to notice. The teacher cuts through her worrying and tells her to go to the school's infirmary. She reluctantly gets up and walks out with him.

We play a couple more rounds and the bells rings. I get up, change, and along the way grab Isabelle's stuff. I walk to the infirmary to hand them to her. She can't be that hurt, I didn't spike so hard did I? Along the way however, I see Simon.

"What're you doing here?" I ask him.

"Jace got checked hard during practice. He's getting ice for his head." Simon said nonchalantly.

"Ok…" I walk by him and go in awkwardly. Simon and I have been best friends since I can remember but figure skaters and hockey players have always had a rivalry. Besides, I needed to find Isabelle. I see her getting up from a bench when she sees me, and she seems to be in a hurry. I look behind her and make eye contact with Jace who is walking to catch up with her. Isabelle scurries out of the room after grabbing the books I gave her.

"What was that about?' I ask Jace as he comes up beside me.

"You interested in my love life?" He smirks but from the glare I give him he makes an exasperated sigh. "I was talking to her but she seemed so uncomfortable and then she saw you and left. Anyways, don't be too snoopy, you are Simon's girlfriend."

"I'm _not_ his girlfriend." I say, for the millionth time in my life, "We're just good friends. You don't see me thinking you're Simon's boyfriend just because you two hang out?

"Whoa, just the second time talking to you and you're already accusing me of being gay? I think that's more suitable for our third meeting don't you think?" He grins at me, his golden hair covering his face.

"Whatever," I say, ignoring his charming smile—_wait, no the smile wasn't charming, what are you saying Clary?_

"Okay I have a spare so I'm going to head to Study Hall to work on science."

"I have a spare too. Speaking of science, what did you get for our homework?" We start debating about our answers Jace thinking he's right, and myself _knowing_ I'm right.

As we walk to study hall I notice that Simon had disappeared. Then, I remember that he has math with Isabelle so he must have left with her. We make it to the cafeteria and I start to work on my assignments. Time seems to pass by as by the time I look up, I see school has ended, but I still have skating practice to go to. I grab all my books and head towards the rink, without saying a word Jace.

**Author's Note:  
I apologize for not making an AN for the Prologue but it KINDA slipped my mind. Sorry, first fanfic :3 either way, thanks to everyone who's following I really appreciate it! I apologize for not being as experienced as other writers so…feel free to criticize. I never understood it when a writer said no hate. I mean, hate's a strong word but anything that you think I can improve on would be nice to know whether you wanna PM it or post it as a review. **

**I personally find it pretty cool that it's the beginning of the school year…and this is the beginning of the school year in the story. I won't guarantee the love will be just like in the book…but I will try my best to do what you guys suggest. Also, I don't know when this will end so for all I know it could be just as likely to be 10 or be 20 Chapters long we'll just have to wait and see. I know, sorry for the long, boring AN.**

**I shall try to update soon, since I have already written a bunch of chapters I'm trying to figure out how to make the story "flow". Never the less thanks for following again!**

**May the Force be with you! (yes it's not Star Wars but whatever.)**

**Also, thank you Geeky freak for the first review! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

**Jace POV**

The first week at my new school was going well so far. Apart from the fact that Clary absolutely hated me. Why is it just this one girl? I have every other girl on campus drooling over my gorgeous body but the only one who I care about isn't. The game of love is a cruel one which I have been conscripted to play.

My roommate—Simon Lewis—is the captain of the hockey team which makes it pretty easy to become popular. Not that I needed his help, it's just easier to get that step out of the way.

The predicament that I am now in is that my roommate and closest friend is best friends with my one true desire. Is that good or bad? I'm not sure, I have to wait and figure out if Simon has feelings for Clary.

Plus, I barely see her; which is something my mind—and body—will not agree with. Ever since that first encounter my body has wanted to _breathe_ Clarissa Morgenstern. I've wanted to spend every hour and yet, all I get is science class, barely four times a week, with Clary across the room from me dissecting a collection of newts and frogs.

Not the most romantic of situations but of course _I_ can make it work.

Currently I was quickly putting on my gear for hockey. Even with a special schedule the team has, our changing time is annoyingly short. It is _so_ much easier for Clary I bet. All she needs is a pair of skates; no shoulder pads, elbow pads, knee pads, helmet…_No. Stop it Jace you're playing hockey. Get Clary out of your head._

I hear the buzzer signaling the end of figure skating and the beginning of hockey practice. _Maybe I'll get to see Clary…Shut. Up. Jace._ As we walk out of the change room with the other guys I get a glance at Clary. Either she's ignoring me or she doesn't see who I am under my helmet but both ways she is as stunning as ever.

The staring session is cut short though as we walk into the rink, the Zamboni just coming off, and start warming up. Practice has been way more intense at Alicante than anywhere I've ever practiced but I manage to keep up. I was the best in my old team but the guys here are all good. Especially Simon, he's captain for a reason.

We start with passing drills. Simon and I pass back and forth while skating down the perimeter of the ice. I see Simon make a long pass and I sprint to get it—only to get knocked down by a guy who crossed my path. I look up to find a name on the jersey he was wearing. _Verlac_.

"Yo! Sebastian watch out man!" I say as I get up, purposefully glaring into his eyes.

"Chill princess. It was an accident." I skate pass him shoving my shoulder into his side.

"You okay?" Simon asks as I skate up to him.

"Yeah, Sebastian's being a dick as usual." I grunt with a smirk.

"Well, Coach came by and told me to start a scrimmage. You wanna be team captain?"

"Sure."

Simon calls out for everyone to stop practice and we get into teams. Simon choosing first, then me. I made sure I avoided getting Verlac and focused on a well-rounded team instead. By the end I was pretty confident we were going to win.

The game starts and I take my usual position, left wing. I get the puck from one of my team mates and charge ahead. Dodging one defense man I set up for a shot—

Pain explodes through my stomach and I feel myself fly back. Even with my helmet on my head connects painfully in the ice. Dark spots appear in my vision and right before I pass out, I look up, to find none other than Sebastian.

"_Oops_. Sorry Wayland. Next time watch out." Then he smirks and skates away.

At that, my world goes black.

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I know that escalated quickly but it's all going to lead up to something. I'm sorry, again first fanfic. If you have any suggestions on a better way to do it please review!**

**I'm trying to get the most important view points of the story. So for some chapters—like this one—it will be someone else's POV throughout the chapter before it. Though Jace's point of view for this one was too long so, I'm splitting it into two chapters. I know, it's confusing so I figured I'd let you guys know.**

**Keep the reviews coming! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

**Jace POV**

"Jace! Jace!" I hear Simon's voice cut through the cloudiness in my head. "Are you okay? Jace!"

I open my eyes to find Simon staring intently down at me. What happened? Then I remember, _Verlac_. I get up, wanting to punch the daylight out of the guy, but the wave of nausea that hits me causes me to stumble. I feel Simon grab my arm and pull me towards the rink door.

"Guys, continue the scrimmage I'm taking Jace to the infirmary. Sebastian, this isn't over." Simon calls over his shoulder.

The walk to the infirmary slowly cleared my mind. Though, I wasn't bothering to answer any of Simon's worriedly asked questions. When we got there, I could pretty much stand on my own as he told the head nurse what had happened.

"This is what happens when you guys play violent, good for nothing hockey!" She practically yelled. Though I think it was mostly to herself. She sat me down on a neatly done cotton bed and gave me an ice pack for the bump on my head.

"You," she said pointing at Simon, "go change and come back you're watching this guy," now pointing harshly at me, "until the end of the period. Make sure he doesn't faint. First go change out of that _stupid_ hockey uniform. When the bell rings, you guys may leave." _Thank you for caring oh so much about us students that you aren't even willing to watch them yourselves._

Simon nods at me as he leaves to change. A couple minutes later, a tall girl with dark black hair comes in with an ice pack on her nose. She seemed familiar and then I remembered she skated with Clary. Her name was Isabelle; I think. Sitting down on the bed opposite to me she looks at me studiously.

"Can I help you?" I say, purposely making my voice more alluring. I see her stiffen a bit then start to fix her hair. _Probably thinking "oh my goodness _the_ Jace Wayland. I am so lucky to be in his presence"_. I smirk at the thought. I _so_ had every girl here. _Except Clary_. I decided to try and get some information on Clary from her friend. "So, you're friends with that girl…" _Can't make me seem too interested_. "that red head on the skating team…what's her name?"

"Clary?" I see her face drop at the mention of another girl. _Maybe I shouldn't have tried this with one of her closest friends considering she wants me for herself…_but it was too late now.

"Uh, yeah, so is she like the best in your figure skating team?"

"Who told you that?" She snaps back clearly annoyed at the fact I wasn't interested in her.

"Look, I'm sorry okay I just heard from her friend Simon. We happen to be roommates you know." I said hoping that would explain why Simon told me about Clary.

"Yeah, well if Simon's such a good friend of yours, you shouldn't be interested in Clary then. He's had feelings for her since they met." I flinched at that. So Simon did like Clary then…that means he can't be trusted with my thoughts about her…wait, who said Isabelle could be trusted?

"You know what, forget I mentioned it."

"Plus, you know," she said, clearly ignoring my comment, "Everyone knows what a player you are. I heard about Cathy." I stiffened at the mention of Cathy. Okay, I admit it, I made out with her on the second day of school…then dumped her right away. My stupid hormones. But the _whole_ time I had been thinking about Clary. My messed up male thinking…I just couldn't let people think I was too goody-two-shoes to get a girl. Plus, Cathy was an amazing kisser…though Clary was probably better. _Ugh, stop it Jace. No more thinking about Clary._

"So," Isabelle said cutting through my rueing, "Don't even try her. If you hurt her I swear I will snap you—"

"Shut up okay?" Angered at Isabelle for thinking I would do that to Clary. _It's not her fault Jace she doesn't know about how much you care for her_. "You just want me for yourself." Isabelle didn't respond. She just stared at me in…well I wasn't sure, shock, bewilderment, anxiousness? Either way she definitely had a thing for me. _Another to add onto the list_. I felt cruel just letting her stare at me that way, only caring about Clary.

"Look, I'm sorry I said that Isabelle." At that moment she turned around and saw Clary and she ran out grabbing her books. _Maybe she doesn't like me anymore…_but right before she left she turned around to glance at me. _No, she definitely still has feelings for me._

"What was that about" Clary comes up to me, her voice making my stomach feel as if I had butterflies in them.

"You interested in my love life?" I say, trying to make it indifferent what she thinks about me. Seeing I was annoying her and remembering I did not want to be an ass again, I made up a story about Isabelle being uncomfortable. "Anyways, don't be snoopy, you are Simon's girlfriend." I slipped in to see how Clary felt about it.

Seeing her reply with such forcefulness that Simon wasn't her girlfriend made me feel so good inside, but, also a little guilty since Simon was my friend. She then accused me of being Simon's boyfriend.

"Whoa, just the second time talking to you and you're already accusing me of being gay? I think that's more suitable for our third meeting don't you think?" I grin hoping she would laugh at my snide remark—like any other girl on campus—but instead I get a "whatever". Angered on the inside I try not to show it and make a mental vow to get Clary to think I was funny.

When she starts heading off to study hall I follow her, even though I was planning to go to the weights room and work out.

Our spare was spent in silence. I stared at Clary—when she didn't notice—at her hair, her delicate fingers, her perfect face…and her ignoring me completely, which stung a bit. Then, when the period was over, I was about to offer to walk her back to her dorm. Instead, she runs out without even saying bye, leaving me with an empty pit of despair on my stomach. _Nice going Wayland._

**Author's Note:**

**Yay another Chapter out! So, so far I've been trying to update often but now with school starting, I plan to have one out every weekend but it may change. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Look forward to more secrets being revealed and a more in depth look at **_**everyone's**_** point of view, not just Clary and Jace's.**

**Good Luck with the new school year and keep those reviews coming! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

**Simon POV**

Has anyone ever told you that "everything will eventually sort out?" You ask them for advice and this is the crap they give you? That's how I feel right now. Like my world is utterly unsatisfactory and the only thing I can do is "wait it out," like "everything happens for a reason". Well, I'm sick of it. Please don't take that suicidally.

I get it, I'm captain of the hockey team, I play triple A hockey with people two years older than me, I'm inevitably going to be successful, and have girls like me and yet, life is just an endless collection of experiences set in an attempt to make me a better person. But through this all what do I feel? Emptiness.

Maybe it's the fact that the girl I want isn't loving me back. Or maybe it's the fact that my parents don't even bother calling me every week like everyone else's parents do. Or maybe even because other than Clary, I have no true friends that I can rely on.

Perhaps Jace could be considered one of those friends, but seeing the way he _stares_ at Clary makes me clench in disgust and want to protect her more; and stay away from him. He's a great guy but what he did to Cathy…I can't bear to let Clary near him. My life just seems twisted in my eyes no matter how normal it may be to anyo—

"Hey! Simon?" I snap my head up realising I had been thinking in my head while staring down at my textbook. I turn to Isabelle, staring frantically at me. _We were in math class…right_. Normally, Izzy and I don't sit together but our teacher had sorted us alphabetically by last name and _Lightwood, Lewis_, they were pretty close.

"Uh, yeah? What?" I ask.

"Hello? I _said_ what did you get for question three?" I look down at my notes and realise I hadn't even started question two yet.

"Oh, I haven't done that yet."

"Come on Simon, you're always finished in five minutes what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She sighed sarcastically, looking at me with a flash of annoyance.

"Fine, then, let's not work." _Where's she going with this?_ "I need your advice Simon. Guy advice I mean."

"You sure you wanna be asking me…" Okay, I admit, I had never gone out with a girl. Not only had my parents never allowed me to, making me focus on hockey, but I hadn't found a right one…

"No, not like boyfriend girlfriend stuff, but like, what should a girl do to get a guy's attention?" I stiffened. Isabelle never asked this kind of stuff…I mean, she asked about the latest gossip and who I think is a good kisser but not something practical…_has she? No. She hasn't. At least not to me…what's changed then_?

"I don't know Iz, just…be yourself. If he doesn't like you, it's his loss." She blushed at my comment.

"Thanks Simon, you're an amazing guy." She said. I blushed at that, trying to force the heat from my cheeks to leave, but to no avail. I guess I'm just no Jace.

The bell suddenly rings signaling the end of our period. I needed to talk to Clary. I quickly got up, said a bye to Isabelle, and headed to the rink.

**Clary POV**

No one really went to practice today so it was just me and three other girls. I guess they had homework or something. Our coach let us have freeskate so I was practicing my triples. I can always imagine myself doing them but I always end up messing up mid-air. After an hour or so, I sigh and decide to call it a day.

While exiting the rink, I run into Simon in the halls.

"Hey." I say as I walk up to him.

"Hey, going back to my dorm." He says, "Um, can I ask you something about Isabelle?"

"Sure, anything." I say wondering what this is about.

"Well, she isn't one to ask about guy advice—with me at least—but today, she started talking about…getting a guy's attention…you wouldn't think…she likes someone?" The question seems unlikely. Isabelle has _never_ liked anyone…besides, she would tell me. Then, I think back to what Jace told me today about Isabelle acting weird. I shrug at him.

"I'll tell you what I find out." I say as we walk towards the dorms.

"Oh, did you hear about Cathy and Jace?" Simon says abruptly.

"What about them?" I asked, not sure what happened.

"Jace asked her out a couple days ago and they made out," _Whoa._ They must really like each other because in a school full of athletes aiming for the Olympics, no one risks kissing or getting a boyfriend or girlfriend.

"But…" Simon continued, "then he dumped her the next day." I clenched my fists at that. _Bastard._ I can't say I honestly like Cathy but I know she didn't deserve being dumped. How _dare_ he just go around dumping a girl after making out? That was probably Cathy's first boyfriend, and now after opening up her heart, it gets shattered. _Jace is going to pay. How? I have no idea. Yet._

"Did he actually?" I ask just to make sure, but I knew the answer already.

"Yeah." Simon said, looking at the ground. He almost seemed ashamed he was roommates with the guy. "Look, Clary I'm just saying be careful around the guy okay?"

"You think _I_ like _him_? Oh God, Simon you must be kidding me, you should know by now I would never like a guy like him." I swear I saw a small glimpse of a smile creep onto Simon's lips.

"Yeah, I was just double checking Clary."

"Come on you know me better than that." We reach my hall, Simon is supposed to keep going forward but we stop to talk.

"Well, good night Clary." Simon says as he spreads his arms out for a hug. I could never deny Simon a hug so I dropped my skating bag and gave him a tight hug, taking in his wonderful scent.

"Good night Simon." I whisper into his shirt.

When we pull apart I pick up my bag and turn. "Oh yeah, you still up for tomorrow?" I hear him call from a couple metres away. Then I remember I had agreed to accompany him to the movies tomorrow with some of the other hockey team members. _Shoot, Jace might be there._

"Yeah, whatever!" I yell back as a confirmation.

"Thanks! And remember Isabelle!" I hear his voice from farther away, and fainter, but I still make out the words, as I reach my door.

I enter our dormitory to find Isabelle doing her homework intently. _Now is as good as any time to ask her…_

"So…" I start casually, "Simon thinks you like someone Isabelle." At that moment she whips her head around and stares at me.

"What? I mean…what?" She seemed startled by the randomness but I could tell she was hiding something. We've been friends for a while and Isabelle is a terrible liar.

"Yeah, well Isabelle it's obvious you're lying so how about you tell me who it is." I decided on a demanding approach as Isabelle can change a subject quickly.

"Uhhhh, I…don't like anyone?" I can immediately tell that is a lie but then I decide to save it for later.

"Yeah, fine. Well, I'm tired 'cuz of skating so I'm gonna go to sleep." Isabelle nods at me then goes back to her textbook.

I lay in bed listening to Isabelle punch numbers into her calculator. Every click sounds isolated and choppy. _I hope she's not having trouble with math,_ I think. _Hey! Focus! Isabelle likes someone and she won't tell you. Figure it out._ I start wondering if I should really do this to my friend.

I decide to call it a night, but sleep won't come easily. Considering the day ahead of me included_ Jace_, and with the new information I found out, I was _not_ looking forward to it…

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I understand Isabelle isn't really in character but I'm trying my best :3. This isn't my favourite chapter planned (that one's coming up **_**really**_** soon) but remember, it all leads up to something!**

**Hope school is going good for you all because it really is crammed with loads of homework for me…but other than that it's pretty great. So, keep the reviews coming!**

**I'm gonna try something new. If you guys review to this chapter—a legit review because I figure there's some areas I can improve in this chapter—you win an excerpt for the next chapter! Oooo I know how exciting right? So yeah, await and review! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

**Clary POV**

Today is a Saturday so we have the whole day off. Of course, I have to go watch a movie before I could get a skating session in during the evening. Waking up, I realise that Isabelle had already left—leaving me a note saying she was going shopping with a bunch of friends; something she knew I didn't really enjoy doing.

Then it hit me. I was going to the movies and _he_ was going to be there. That mean, deluded, egotistical, jerk who dumped Cathy. _It's okay, just ignore him._ I threw on some jeans, and a sweatshirt, while combing through my hair, and left, planning to meet Simon and the others at the front of our campus.

**Jace POV**

This morning I woke up early, to get a jog in before the movies. I wanted to make sure I was awake when I see _her_. The way her hair falls perfectly past her shoulders gave me tingles, and I couldn't wait. I just hope it's not too obvious that I like her. I think Simon might have suspicions but if I don't talk to her too much maybe he won't notice.

I pull on the first pair of clean pants I see as well as a semi-formal grey button on shirt. After a quick look in the mirror and some cologne, I tell Simon to hurry the hell up because we were going to be late.

I see Simon come out of the washroom, his hair wet—probably from a shower—a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey! What are you doing Simon? You took a shower? We only have ten minutes to get to the front of the campus!"

"Take a chill pill, there's something called being fashionably late."

"It's the movies, not a party hurry up or everyone will be waiting for us." _Including Clary who I'm dying to see._ Simon just grunts at me and then starts dressing.

Half an hour later, we were arriving at the front of the campus, a group of angry looking hockey teammates—and _her_—glaring at us.

"Way to be late." Jordan glares at me. "We only have half an hour before the show starts and the bus ride is going to take a while."

"Blame this guy." I said, jerking a thumb back at Simon who was now talking to Clary. _I guess Simon's now my competition…_"Come on, let's just hurry up."

A couple minutes later we were on the bus chatting away loudly about the movie we were going to see, and the current NHL standings. I was in an intense conversation with Jordan about which team had a better chance of winning this year's season when I felt a buzz in my pocket. I took out my phone to see who had texted me.

_Cathy: Heyy Jace. I was wonderin if u wanna have lunch?_

**Me: Really, are you kidding me?**

_Cathy: Cum on, I ditchd Marcus_

**Me: Don't talk to me.**

_Cathy: Fin, but ull b watin me bak, not watevr bitch ur with now._

I cringed at her idiotic texting language then put my phone back in my pocket. I was _never_ going to give Cathy a second chance, I don't go out with sluts like her. What annoyed me was the fact that everyone blamed _me_ for her crushed heart; though I wasn't going to deny what they were saying; I needed to keep my image. As long as Clary doesn't know about this, that's all I need. _Wait, Clary doesn't know, right?_

**Clary POV**

The bus soon comes to our stop and we quickly got off to get our tickets. In line, inevitably, Simon asks me again: "Muuuhrrrr Isabelle, Muuuhrrr"

"I don't think disguising words into grunts is your specialty."

"Yeah, yeah, so did you find out…"

I sigh. "She likes someone, but I don't know who."

"I knew it!"

"Quiet down will you?" I whisper, "jeez along with disguising words into grunts, subtlety is not your forte."

Simon just rolls his eyes, "We have to find out who" he says.

"Yeah, but can't we just enjoy the movie?"

"Fine."

The movie turns out to be okay. Not the best but still our entire group was hushed staring intently through the entire action and suspense of it.

When the movie finished we all gathered at the bus stop ready to head home.

"So…what are we supposed to do now?" Jordan asks

"I say," One of the guy on the team suggests, "We play a five on five game."

"What about Clary—" starts Jace.

"I'll play." I chirp in. I've had enough road hockey games in front of Simon's house to at least have average stick handling, "as long as I can get a pair of hockey skates."

"I think Coach has an extra pair." Says Simon, "So, we should be fine."

The bus takes us to school grounds. Since most of us are wearing jeans we decide to change and meet in the rink.

In my dorm, I pull on some sweatpants and a hoodie then head outside.

As I enter the rink I'm hit with a wave of cold air. For some it may cause them to shiver but for me, seeing a newly flooded rink gives me a sense of security, I feel as if I'm at home.

I enter the hallway to wait for Simon with my extra skates. When I see him coming I meet up with him and he gives me the pair.

"Just leave them in the rink office when we're done okay?" I nod my head in agreement.

I can hear the other guys yelling random things in the change room so I hurry up and lace up my skates. The beginning of lacing up is the same but after I reach my ankle it feels so different. No hooks, no having to deal with long laces, _it's so much easier_.

I get up ready for a five on five hockey game.

Stepping on the ice feels different, _no toe pick_, but it's easier than figure skates because, again, _no toe picks_. Simon skates by and hands me a stick and we split up the teams.

It's Simon, Jace, myself, Jordan another guys who is new to the team, against Alec and four other guys—only three whom I know from previous years at Alicante. The only one who is probably any good is a buff, dark haired defenseman.

"Okay, no goalies, no contact," says a forward from across the rink, "we'll get first puck."

"Hey! No fair! We have Clary, and she doesn't play!" Jordan yells, I glare at him and he grins jokingly. "Okay, just kidding you guys take it." He says with his hands up as if he was forfeiting.

The game starts and the puck goes straight to the dark haired guy, he goes forward, tries to fake out Jace but he loses the puck. Jace charges forward then passes back to Jordan who was at the half way line. The puck then goes to Simon who is overcrowded by two of the opposing players.

I stand near an open area awkwardly, no one guarding me—which isn't a surprise. Simon looks up and makes eye contact with me and before I can oppose him passing, he does and I reflexively shoot. It turns out to go straight into the corner of the net.

"Nice shot," Simon fist bumps me. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, nice pass" I say as I grin.

The next round starts with Jordan with the puck. It goes to one of our teammates who passes it across the ice to Simon. He fakes a path to Jace and sends the puck to me. I see an opening and skate through—but before I can make it I see a defenseman with dark hair heading straight to where I'm going and I know it's too late to stop.

**Author's Note**

**Yaaay another chapter! And I must say, thanks to everyone for the follows and favourites!**

**Also a shout out to Ruffle 14 for the amazing idea which I have made the story to incorporate and to all the other wonderful reviews! I will make sure to update next week with the next chapter which, I am looking forward to releasing. Yes, it's going to be very dramatic.**

**You want a sneak peek? Well, review and win an excerpt!**

**Follow, Favourite, and if possible, share with your friends!**

**Until next week… **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

**Jace POV**

The moment I see Sebastian heading for Clary I knew it was going to end up badly.

From across the ice I see her slip through Alec—a nice move which I did not expect from her—then, as she was skating, Sebastian checked into her. Clary's fragile body slammed into the boards behind her and she crumpled into a heap on the ice.

Rage boiled up in me and I knew one thing. That Sebastian. Was. Going. To. Pay.

I sprinted across the ice, and shoved my hands into his shoulders as hard as I could.

"What. The. Hell. Sebastian." I said slowly, clenching my fists. He looked at me, an obviously faked, innocent face on him.

"_Sorry_ it was an accident."

"What do you mean it was an accident? You could've killed her!" Out of the corner of my eye I see Simon helping Clary up. She was clutching her side, the pain across her face made me even madder.

"Jeez, man, relax, she's fine isn't she? She's getting up."

"Oh yeah? And what if she wasn't? This was supposed to be no contact! You just got too competitive!" The other guys on the team had encircled us, probably expecting a fist fight; but I needed to make sure Clary was okay before I pounded Sebastian to the ground.

"Shut the Hell up Jace, God, it's like you're in love with Clary." _What?_

I stood there frozen, trying to ignore the boring eyes of my teammates. _Jace, it was a joke, play it cool. Earth to Jace?_ But the statement had taken me by too much shock.

A tender hand touched my shoulder and I knew who it was before I even turned.

"I'm fine, Jace." She said. I smiled at her, looking deep into her beautiful eyes.

"Are you sure?" I said softly. We were inches apart, if I just leaned over a bit, I would be kissing her. _Oh God Jace, no, don't think about that _now.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She gingerly smiled and that small movement made my stomach flip.

I stood there, staring at every inch of her face, hiding my blushing—an ability that has saved me from countless embarrassing situations; and something Clary could clearly not do. _She's blushing, because of me._ The thought made me giddy with joy.

"If you lovebirds are done I'm pretty sure Clary should go to the infirmary…" Jordan starts. I break my gaze abruptly and move back, so her hand falls off my shoulder. I can feel Sebastian staring down my neck—probably with an evil smirk, and shove my hands into my pockets.

Clary skates off with Simon and then I turn back to Verlac, my eyes boring into him like daggers.

"Aw, wittle Jacey has a crush."

"Shut. Up. Verlac." I said through gritted teeth. "Don't think I haven't forgotten that you still need to pay for what you did to Clary."

"The knight in shining armour protects the damsel in distress," Sebastians says mock-melodramatically. Without even thinking, I slap shoot the puck in front of me—like I've done so many times; only this time, it's with such anger and force that when it connected with the puck that Clary had left when she had been checked I heard a cracking sound in my stick, and when the shot hit Sebastian straight in the nose, his head cocked back so quickly I thought his neck would break.

Sebastian fell to the ground, and you could hear his head connect painfully with the ice. However, this did not slow him down. He got up immediately and before I could think to move, he took the puck and returned the shot, only it hit me in the gut, which, I guess was better than the face.

Rage boiled up inside of me, for both now, Clary, yesterday, and all the times he had been a jerk—just this past week, may I add.

I charged at him. Taking him down from the waist, and then making three painful hits into his jaw with my fists. He pushed me off, using his strong defenseman build, and hit me in the eye. _I can look forward to a black eye tomorrow._ I feel his hard elbow jab into my side, and as I curled up to take in the blow, the other elbow came at my jaw.

I ducked just in time and took Sebastian down again, trying to get him on the ground so he won't be able to use his height. I threw punch after punch, aiming for his already broken nose, and possibly jaw.

Pulling back my fist for one last hit, I felt someone grab my elbow and throw me off of Verlac. My back hit the ice and I looked up, ready to find someone else I needed to pound.

"Don't even try to get in a fist fight with me, Jace." I looked up to find Simon. "Get up, and get outside." I got up, slowly, making sure no ribs had been broken by Sebastian's elbow. _Nope, you're good._ Then, I skated to the rink doors, checking back to see that Simon was following me. I expected for him to look half pleased with the fact that I had beat up Sebastian—the guy who checked his best friend into the boards—instead, I find him glaring at me. _What did I do wrong here?_

I wait for him beside our change room doors. The long hallway connecting the rink to the rest of the campus was empty, and Coach was probably gone since his office lights were off.

"Jace," I snap my head up to look at Simon. He was looking at me with intent eyes.

"What is up with you and Clary?" _Don't answer him, Simon has his own feelings for Clary._ I just look back with equally intent eyes.

He shoves me, hard, into the wall behind me. This takes me by surprise, Simon was always such a nice guy. Now, though, with his face inches from mine, and his forearm digging into my collarbone, I wasn't so sure.

"I _said_, what is up with you and Clary?"

"I have nothing to tell you. You have your own feelings for her."

"And where in the world did you get that idea?" _Wait, was I wrong?_

"Isabelle." I answered, trying to take the blame of assuming things off of me.

"Isabelle doesn't know anything about me. That was a long time ago."

"So you did have feelings then?" I questioned, knowing I was pushing it. Simon sighed then took his hands off of me, letting me finally exhale.

"Truth is," He started, looking reluctant to tell me, which, I must say, hurt me since I thought Simon trusted me. "I did, and I told her too, a couple of years ago. But…since I found out she didn't feel the same way, I got over it. I'd rather have Clary as a best friend than someone I don't talk to."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that." I looked at my feet. Feelings of both awkwardness and happiness flowing through my body.

"Now, what's up with you? Beating up Sebastian for her? Then again, it's pretty obvious. You're in love with her aren't you?" Simon said, smirking at me.

"If it's so obvious then why did you take me out here?" I asked. Simon sighed.

"Because, I need to warn you. If you hurt Clary, I may not be able to kick you out of the hockey team, but I will be able to give you a whole new world of hurt. She's like a sister to me, and if you do _anything_ to her, you're going to pay." _First Isabelle, now Simon, I am _not_ going to hurt Clary._

"Simon, I care about Clary more than I have about any girl I've met. I swear, I will _never_ do anything to hurt her." He scoffed at me.

"I bet that's what you said about Cathy?" It was my turn to shove him. And I did, harder, into the wall opposite to me.

"That wasn't my fault, and if you tell Clary about it I will do worse to you, what you would do to me if I hurt her." Simon looked stunned but challenging.

"Too late, she knows. But it doesn't matter, either way, you _did_ dump Cathy so does it make a difference?"

"Dammit Simon. I did it because she was _cheating on Marcus with me._" Simon stared at me.

"_What?_" He said, clearly confused.

"I found out the day after we got together. I heard Marcus bragging about he and Cathy, _just_ getting together, and I had thought that he was talking about me, since we _just_ got together, but apparently, Cathy had got together with Marcus in the morning; whereas we were a couple in the evening.

"So, I dumped the slut. And apparently, she told everyone what an ass I was, even though it was right to dump her."

"Wait," Simon said, still a little bit fazed, "So you never decided to confront her, or even clear the story?"

"Well, I figured I'd rather just be a player and not ruin her image by letting the world know she's a cheater."

"I'm not sure if you should be called nice or a jerk."

"I'd say I'm pretty nice, but thanks to _you_ now Clary thinks I'm a bastard."

"That, she does." Simon said, clearly pleased. I shove him again. "Okay, okay, just kidding. But you should go talk to her, that _moment_ you guys had was seriously romantic."

"Nah, she thinks I'm already a jerk, I'll just wait it out." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets. Simon shrugs at me.

"Good choice, even _I_ don't take girl advice from me." I smirked at him. I guess Simon is more of an ally now, and less of my competition.

**Author's Note:**

**The secret's out! Jace dumped Cathy because she was cheating on her boyfriend with Jace! Ooo so juicy right? ;) So there's another chapter!**

**Review and win another excerpt! Keep those favourites and follows coming too please!**

**Don't worry guys, Sebastian's gonna be relieved of his bad guy title very soon. And, I may even let **_**you**_** decide whether he and Clary has a little something…eh?**

**Another update coming next week, until then, goodbye! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

**Clary POV**

"_What_ was that?" Simon asks right after I leave the change room with my skates off. My side was throbbing uncontrollably but I was pretty sure it wasn't broken.

"What?"

"That…_moment_ you just had with Jace you guys…do you _like_ him?"

"Ugh, no!" I say repulsed at the thought. "I don't think so…I mean, he's such a jerk, what he did to Cathy, and more than that, he's arrogant and deluded." Simon looks at me skeptically, clearly that over-insulting of his roommate didn't change his mind, so I decide to change the subject.

"What about you, huh?" trying to tease him and to distract him, "Curious about who Isabelle likes, you sure you don't like her?" At this, Simon's face goes blank, stunned and speechless.

"No…I mean, Isabelle is…" I stare at him gaping mouthed…_I was just teasing him does he actually…_

"You. Like. Her?"

"Don't tell her okay I don't want her to know." I squeal in delight at this only to stop halfway because it hurt to squeal.

"I was just teasing…I didn't think you _actually_ did…" I stutter, speechless. That I did not expect from my best friend. "Not saying that you shouldn't like Isabelle it's just she isn't really your…type."

"Oh yeah so what is my type?" Simon challenges. I shrug. _Fine, if you want me to rant Simon…_

"Someone more down to earth, likes what you like—which let's be frank isn't Isabelle you two are opposites—definitely athletic, won't care so much about looks and doesn't judge anyone." Simon lets out a deep sigh. I look up to see the infirmary door and we stop in front of it.

"Sounds like you're describing yourself." I snap my head up to look at him, feeling my cheeks get red.

"No, I wasn't saying what you think…I mean it's not like I…you have Isabelle…" My blushing wasn't subsiding, and probably wasn't going to for a while now. Simon chuckles.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. Feel better okay?" He says kindly as he gives me a gentle one armed hug, then turning to go back to the rink. _Congrats on being the most awkward person ever Clary._

**Simon POV**

I lay on my bed thinking about today. After I had changed out of my skates, I walked Clary back to her dorm. I guess she was okay—no broken ribs; just four bruised ones—but I was still pretty pissed at Sebastian. Don't get me wrong, not "let's beat up Verlac and slap shoot his face" mad like Jace, but still decently mad. I couldn't do anything now though, Verlac had a broken jaw and nose, and a sprained wrist. Jace also had a couple of minor injuries but he could still play—and wasn't facially deranged.

"Dude, we're out of toilet paper!" I chuckle to myself at Jace's lack of classiness. Right when he got back we had apologised; or whatever you call two dudes going "Sorry bro," "Nah, it's cool."

However, now that I had just confirmed my suspicions about Jace and Clary I felt like a real jerk considering it was _my_ fault Clary knew about the whole Cathy thing. Did I feel like clearing the truth though? No.

I mean, sure, Jace may be okay and not a player, but he _wanted_ to have the image, so he probably is one on the inside. I needed to protect Clary. Besides, if Jace wants a chance with Clary, he's going to have to earn it. _It's okay Simon, this is the right thing to do_.

I look up at my dorm room's ceiling, thinking about my talk with Clary. She now knows I like Isabelle. I was planning on telling her soon, just not _that_ soon. I just know now Clary will be more intent on finding out who Isabelle likes, and that may not be for the best if she doesn't like me.

"_Simon_! I said toilet paper man!"

"It's in the cabinet!"

"Oh…thanks!" Having private washrooms for every dorm has its perks but Jace could really be a lazy pain in the butt sometimes. I roll onto my side dreaming off into space, I had _loads_ of homework but it wasn't like I was going to do it until the last moment; it was barely a challenge. Being a smartass rocked. I guess I could be considered a nerd but with my muscles and hockey status, I don't think it counts anymore.

In grade one, I used to be a full out loner. Reading comic books, glasses, even _braces_. Until I started playing hockey. First house league, but, then I found a liking to it and in grade two, I tried out for the rep team. At the time, there was no rep team for someone so young so I had to go to a higher age group. I was still nimble and had good enough stick handling to get in. Though, my speed and skating skills lacked.

I worked hard and pushed myself, and soon, I was the best on my team full of grade threes, fours and fives. Then I remember, one day, just after the Christmas holidays, I had just finished changing out of my skates. Then, I saw the prettiest girl I had _ever_ laid eyes on. She had beautiful long, red hair and a face of pure kindness and I knew right then, that I was in love with her.

I begged my mom to let me watch her skate. I saw her do incredible jumps which made me feel even less of a sport prodigy. _She's going to the Olympics,_ I thought. There were only three girls including her, and they were all teenagers. Her jumps were just as good as theirs, and her spins were balanced and precise. The way her hands flowed and moved to match her footwork was amazing and I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

Her sessions were _really_ long though, so by half of it, I had to leave.

"That little girl is _really_ good," My mom had said, "I spoke to her mom you know, she's new here and she's going to be in your class Simon." I jerked my head up. It was like fate wanted me to be with her.

I couldn't wait for the next day. I got up early, wore my favourite underwear—Spider Man Pull-Ups—and was the first one out of the house. As my mom drove me to school I was determined to get that girl to like me.

By this time, I was no longer a skinny nerd. I had friends who looked up to me since they all wanted to play rep hockey, and even a couple of girls who, even though they insisted I had _cooties_, still loved poking and annoying me. I waited for her at the playground, playing tag with the other boys. Every time I got to the top of the jungle gym I would look around for her.

I saw her. She climbed out of her dad's _really_ big van with a purple and pink backpack. Her parents shook hands with their teacher and went in. I remember being disappointed by the fact I wouldn't be the first to talk to her.

In class I didn't pay attention. Single digit adding was way too easy anyways; I was already on double digit multiplication. The door opened. She came in. My stomach flipped.

"Okay class, this is Clarissa Morgenstern, she's new here and I expect all of you to be very nice to her." _Anyone who's not nice to her is gonna get punched by me._ I thought protectively. "Clarissa, I think there's a seat over there bye Annie." I slumped back into my seat disappointed. Why couldn't the teacher moved Edward, the guy beside me, and put Clarissa there?

At recess, I ran straight to her and listened in on the conversation. She was already being crowded by a bunch of girls and I could hear stuff about figure skating.

"Wait…so are you like a professional?" Annie asked wide eyed.

"No, but I'm trying to be. That's what I wanna do when I grow up." A bunch of "wows" came from the crowd.

"Can you skate for us?" A girl asked.

"Um…not _here_ but maybe someday." Clarissa replies.

"I've already seen her skate." I bite my tongue right after I said that. What kind of creepy person says that Simon?

"_What?_ You have?" She stares at me with a worried look.

"No! I mean…yes…I mean…I had hockey practice right before and I saw you…yesterday…at the rink…" I feel my cheeks start to get hot.

"Wait…were you that really short kid on the team? 'Cuz I watched you guys play hockey. You're really good." The blushing tripled.

"Thanks," I chuckle, "You're amazing though, Clar—Claire—Sorry…Clary?" She laughs.

"No, it's Clarissa, but I like Clary better. You can call me that." From then on we became best friends. We always sat together at lunch, and even though Clary had her own friends who were girls and I had my own friends who were guys, we all played during recess. At first, I was the only one who called Clary, Clary, but after a while, it caught on. Although it hurt that the nickname was no longer just mine, it still made me happy because I knew I came up with it.

Then, in grade nine, Clary and I transferred into Alicante Academy School for the Athletically Gifted; me for hockey, her for figure skating. At first, we had no idea we both tried out, I thought it was the time we went separate ways, but when I found out about Clary my heart skipped a beat. _Maybe I can finally tell her my feelings_, I had thought.

Then, came the day I woke up with enough courage to finally tell Clary. It seemed like a good day. The sun shone brightly, the cloud to sunlight ratio was _perfect_ and I knew it was now or never.

Clary was leaving the rink with her new friend, Isabelle. It was almost the end of our first year and I wanted things to change before summer. Fourteen's supposed to be the year you start dating…right? Maybe? No.

"Hey! Clary!" I said happily, catching up to them. "Can we…talk?" She giggled.

"Yeah, sure Simon." She looks up at me with beautiful, big eyes. Turning to face Isabelle, she says, "Iz, a second?"

"Sure, meet you in our dorm. Bye Simon!" Isabelle waves to me and I happily wave back.

"So, s'up Simon?" I laugh at the clever tongue twister my best friend has used on me so many times.

"Dunno," I reply as we start walking through the halls mindlessly. I still haven't come up with a retort to her usual conversation starter. "Okay, Clary. I've been meaning to say this for a while." I stop to look at her straight in the eyes. _You can do this Simon_.

"Clary…I…really…like you okay?" I rush out the last part. She just stares at me looking stunned. "I…I think I love you, and I have, since we met." _High five Simon! Woot woot you finally told Clary!_ That giddiness was what I was hoping for from Clary as well; only she just stood there, speechless.

"So…Clary…" I started, breaking the silence, "You wanna, see a movie then grab lunch tomorrow?"

"Simon…" Her voice comes out uneasy and cautiously, "We always go to the movies and eat lunch…" From the way her voice sounds I can already tell this is going to end badly.

"Yeah, but I mean, as sort of a date maybe?"

"Simon…I don't really, feel _that_ way. I mean, I love you more than any other guy in the world. Heck, I don't know any other guy I love more than you, but still not _that_ way."

"So even after I've been there for you through _everything_ you don't feel that way?" I look at Clary, anger building up inside of me.

"Are you telling me," she starts, her voice shaking, "that you only hung out with me these past eight years to get me to fall in love with you?" She looks as if she's on the verge of tears, "I still love you Simon! Isn't that enough?" I immediately regretted what I said.

"Oh my God Clary, I'm so sorry. Screw it, forget I said it." I embraced her in a tight hug, resting my head into her soft hair. I felt her chest shake rapidly and felt even more guilt inside of me. _Great going Simon._ I look up and just happen to look out the window, the clouds now overcoming the sunlight making the sky look gloomy. _You couldn't have warned me earlier Weather Network?_

As crappy as I felt, I knew Clary must have felt worse. No matter what I still cared for her and I didn't loosen my embrace so we just stood there, her crying into my shirt. The only other times I had Clary cry and hug me was in grade three, when a someone accidentally pushed her down the school stairs, and in grade eight, when Edward had become a jerk and called her fat. Both times, I had been enraged at whoever did this to Clary. Now, I was enraged at me.

"Clary," I said softly, after her crying had slowly become quieter, "Forget what I said okay, I was out of line, we're still best friends no matter what." She looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy.

"I'm sorry I'm such a crybaby Simon…" I grinned.

"It's okay, I like it when I get to hug you." She smirked and gave me a playful push, but stayed in my arms.

"I'm still up for that movie though," She said, "But just as best friends." She went on her tip-toes and kissed me on the cheek. Then, she turned and walked away, the heat of her lips quickly fading from my face, as fast as the emptiness in my stomach grew.

The next one and a half year had went by fine. I had gotten over Clary, and we had both acted as if that day hadn't happened. I was glad though, I _never_ wanted to relive that moment or cause Clary any more pain. She was still the little girl I had saw skate her heart out and I was still her best friend and brother, but I don't think it was ever _truly_ the same. Whether it was that I got over her, or because she now knew about my feelings, I'll never know but I do know, that one second I spend with Clary is worth a thousand times more than a year with anyone else.

I sigh as I change the side I'm lying on. The nostalgic flashback was not needed to dampen my mood, but it came and made me feel even sadder nevertheless.

The sound of a flushing toilet cuts through the silence, and I look up as Jace comes out of the washroom.

"Phew, I wouldn't go in there for a while if I were you man, unless you want your nostril hairs to burn." I roll my eyes at him.

"I told you already Jace, if you need to go number two, you are to go in Jordan's washroom, not ours."

"Well, I would, but think about it this way," he retorts, "I won't have you to tell me where the toilet paper is when I run out."

**Author's Note**

**Awww what a sweet story. I absolutely love this adorable chapter, even though it was a bit sad at the end. If you guys liked it…remember…review and tell me what you think! I'm trying to make the story slower and longer as you guys suggested.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

**Clary POV**

"I'm not happy about this Clary." Coach looked at me sternly. "You should know to be careful by now." I had skipped my evening skating session yesterday without telling Coach—which she was probably mad about—but now I had come early in the morning to explain to her why. She did not seem to be taking it lightly.

"I was Coach I really was, the nurse said I could be back on the ice by a week…" I didn't want to be a snitch, whether it was an accident or not Coach would give Sebastian Hell if she found out.

"Who did this to you?" Coach looked at me intently. "_Clary_" She gave me a demanding tone, telling me that this conversation wasn't going to end until I spill.

"Sebastian Verlac."

"That's it I'm going to have that kid expe—"

"It was an accident Coach really!" She looked at me skeptically. I mean, I wasn't _too_ mad, it wasn't like he did it on purpose. Besides, Simon told me about Jace beating him up. I felt bad for Sebastian but really curious on why Jace would do that.

"No accident bruises four rib bones."

"But it was a game. It was for fun. It wasn't on purpose." Coach finally sighs and seems to agree with a small nod, then, she goes off to help the other skaters. I decide to roam the halls as I woke up early anyways.

At 6 am in the morning, the halls are _very_ empty. I walk mindlessly for ten minutes until I realise I am on the boy's dorms side of the building. _Uh oh I could get into big trouble if I'm caught_. Quickly turning around I'm about to run to the girls side when I see a door open, and out comes Sebastian, his face looking _very_ messed up. _ What in the world did Jace do to him?_

"Hey, Clary."

"Um, hey Sebastian…how's the face feeling?" I ask him sheepishly.

"It's ok." We stare at each other for a second. "Look, Clary, I'm really sorry about everything. I didn't mean to check you and I hope you're feeling okay." I smile at him.

"Nah, it's ok. It's just one week; it could've been worse. My question is, are _you_ okay?" One of his eyes were swollen shut—well his _entire_ face was swollen, and he had bruising along his jaw line and most of his left cheek.

"I didn't get anything I didn't deserve. In fact, Jace should've punched me more for what I did to you." I feel my cheeks start to heat up and I look up, smiling. His charming dark eyes matched his hair and I felt my smile widen.

I suddenly feel a realisation that I just called Sebastian charming. _Well, come on Clary, it's not like he's not…_

"Ok Sebastian, I have to go," I start awkwardly, "see you around…" I turn on my heel and started walking, but I could feel the tall boy's eyes watching me as I left.

I walk through the halls, thinking through this week. There was so much more drama, and I needed to sort my life out.

Simon liked Isabelle. Isabelle liked _someone_. Jace and I had a moment. I…what was up with me? Did I like Jace? Sebastian? _No, figure skating nationals first, boyfriend later._ Also, no more injuries. I sigh as I reach the door in front of my dorm. There was no way I was going to focus until I sort out this drama; and with the week I now have without any skating, I will have a lot more time to think. Okay, Simon likes Isabelle. So, who does Isabelle like? _It's time to find out._

Sunday passes by quite boringly. Apart from skating early in the morning, there is nothing to do. Especially since training consists of off-ice until one in the afternoon, by then I was bored out of my mind.

But, when Isabelle walks through our dorm room, I immediately sit up straight.

"Isabelle, _sit_" making sure that my statement is an order, not a suggestion. Isabelle sits obediently but with a curious look in her eyes.

"Remember when I asked you about…you know your crush—"

"I never said anything about liking anyone." _She answered way too abruptly for that to not be a lie._

"Come _on_ Isabelle I'm your friend. Can't you just confide?"

"I can't because I feel like if I tell you…one of us is going to get our heart broken." I search my brain thinking what that could mean…who did she think I liked…The only person I could think of was the one person everyone teased me about…

"Wait, do you think I like _Simon_?" I made a disgusted face. Simon is practically a brother…no way did I…

"No, I don't mean Simon. You really don't know do you?" At this, I feel a pang of sadness. Simon liked Isabelle and now _his_ heart was going to be broken. I would rather it be me than him.

"I'm sorry Clary" Isabelle said, "Now's not a good time to tell you; maybe some other day." She then drops her skating bag and leaves the room.

_What is up with Isabelle these days?_ I sigh and start the geography project I had just been assigned. Tedious as ever, with colouring and useless labeling, my teacher really needs new ideas for projects. I take a deep breath in and give up. I look down on my map; all my labelling was done I just need to colour but that could wait until tomorrow. I got up and decide to go to the rink and chill there.

The rink doors open and a waft of cold air, securing my insides and making me feel relaxed, hit me refreshingly. The boy's hockey team was training; _so much for relaxing_. The constant sound of slap shots and pucks hitting boards wasn't something I'm accustomed to. But, the cool air was nice anyways so I decide to watch practice.

Positioning myself comfortably on the top bleacher I watch them do passing. At first, I didn't think anyone noticed me until I see Jace wave—I wave back. It was obvious Simon was the best on the team, though everyone was still pretty good. They did shooting, stick handling, footwork, it's all nowhere as exciting as figure skating but it's a close second.

I watch Jace speed up across the ice insanely fast, then with a quick fake—made practically flawlessly—he shoots and the puck goes straight into the net. He looks up at me from the rink and I knew that he was smirking. In return, I cross my arms over my chest, trying to tell him that it was no big deal, _like he had a chance of getting praise from me_.

**Jace POV**

Dammit, I had really hoped that Clary was impressed. If she is though, she wasn't letting it on. My arrogance normally works on girls, though not with her I guess. I watch Simon do the same drill, we had to fake out the defense man and score, but it had to be along the route of one of our plays—meaning everyone knew which way you were going. We really are prepared for anything.

My roommate skates at least twice my speed down the rink. Simon plays centre while I play right wing, meaning our routes were different. Nevertheless, he decked out three defensemen without hesitation and got a shot with the backside of his stick—and still scoring. A feeling of jealousy and anger subconsciously rose in my throat but I held it down. Why couldn't I have his natural born talent?

"And _that_ my friend, is how you impress a girl." Simon says, smirking, as he appears behind me in the drill line. I look up to see Clary, now looking more inquisitive to our practice.

"You couldn't even let me have this one could you, you cocky jerk?" I ask him with an obvious scowl.

"_I'm_ the cocky one? Did Sebastian really hit you that hard; that you would think _I'm_ more arrogant than _you_?" I give him an annoyed smile then turn to watch the rest of the team. No one was anywhere close to Simon's level—he did play with people two years older than him—but I'd say I'm catching up. My turn comes again and this time, I am determined to show Simon up. When you play hockey for this long, friendly competition is inevitable.

A puck is passed to me and I skate in a diagonal line to the half way mark, near the right boards, then, I fake out a defenseman, pivot and speed towards the net. I am met with another one, just a metre away from my last checkpoint. The play was for me to stop at the checkpoint, and if I am open, for whoever to have the puck to pass to me, and I shoot. If _I_ have the puck, then I can either pass to where the other two forward's checkpoints are, or shoot as well.

I lock my eyes with him and do a head fake—turning my head one way to make him think I was going there, but following my body instead. With an expert flick of the wrist, I pass the puck through his legs, turn, and shoot.

Do I make it into the net and get to rub it into Simon's face? No. The goalie ends up blocking my shot and I slap my stick onto the ice in frustration.

I watch Simon go again effortlessly as he skates his path, and when he shoots, the goalie only manages to skim the puck; so, it goes in.

We skate back to the line and Simon is laughing his head off at me.

"Ass." I growl at him.

"Don't hate the playa, hate the game!" Simon says, still smirking at me.

"This must be _so_ fun for you."

"Yeah, pretty much." He says, still teasing me. "Hey, if you like Clary _that_ much, you gotta step up your game." I shove him and skate back to our drill line.

A high pitched whistle halts our practice and we all skate to meet Coach at the boards.

"All right boys, this week, our season starts." A couple of cheers escape the team. "I want everyone to get a goodnight's sleep, because we have practice at 5 am sharp tomorrow!" The cheers turn into groans.

"Alright, calm down guys, don't you wanna know who you're facing?" We all shut up to listen to Coach. "We're gonna be _destroying_ N. I. A. A." I hear even more shouting this time and cringe as Jordan yells in my ear. The rivalry between North Idris Athletics Academy and Alicante C. I. is intense. Being the top two athletic schools in North America meant _serious_ competition. I had only been here for three weeks and I could already sense the tension. Not only was it in hockey, but also soccer, track and field, even figure skating I heard.

Coach blew his whistle again cutting my train of thought off.

"Dismissed and get some sleep!" He yells as everyone scurries off. The change rooms became hysterical and loud as everyone bragged about beating North Idris—in not so polite ways may I add—and how we were going to have a victory party afterwards.

I decide to leave Simon and head to our dorm instead. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I head out of the stinky change room into clean, fresh, air. I felt an urge to go look for Clary but I was pretty sure she didn't want to see me now.

"Hey, Jace, wait up!" I turn and of course, _she_'s standing there, her red hair flowing perfectly, as always.

"Hey, Clary." I'm too tired from practice to keep up with my arrogant façade, I just need sleep. I hope she didn't provoke me, or else some seriously mean—but not true—things were going to come out of my mouth. _Just this once Clary, for the sake of your feelings, don't argue._

**Author's Note:**

**So yeah, this wasn't supposed to be a cliffy but I wrote this chapter and it became around eight pages. Next chapter will continue from where we left off!**

**Seriously guys, thanks for the reviews and follows everything means soooo much to me. Keep 'em coming and I will try to update very soon (like tomorrow).**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

**Clary POV**

I caught up with Jace because I needed to both thank him, and figure out why he beat up Sebastian for me. I look up at his sweaty face and lock my eyes with him.

"So…Jace…I just wanted to thank you for…uh…beating up Sebastian for me? Though I mean, you didn't really have to…" I feel weird "thanking" him for that. I mean, Sebastian apologized and everything.

"Yeah, well the guy deserved it."

"Well, come on, he's not _that_ bad." Jace looks at me incredulously.

"Not _that_ bad? You have got to be kidding me. You _flew_ into those boards and he didn't even apologize!"

"He did. This morning in fact." I suddenly felt defensive. Jace had no right to say what Sebastian was, or what he deserved. "Plus, how can you say who's a jerk or not? Have you checked out yourself lately?"

**Jace POV**

Oh my God. I did _not_ need this argument right now; I'm tired, and I just need sleep. But _no_ Clary has to pick a fight now, in my most pissed of times.

"Well, normally, girls check me out enough so I don't feel a need to. Can't say the same thing about you though." I blurted it out before I could stop myself. _Bad move Jace, bad move_. Clary's face turns red but her anger is still there. I can see her tense as she opens her mouth to retort, but I can tell she has nothing. _Hah, I won this round. No, shut. Up. Jace. Apologize_.

"Clary I'm so—"

"Screw off Jace." She starts to leave.

"Please, Clary!" I run to catch up with her and grab her hand. "Clary!" She stops.

"Look, I didn't meant it okay?" _In fact, a lot of guys check you out. It makes me really mad. _"I'm just really tired and I know that what I said was out of context. Can you forgive me?" I put on a charming smile.

"What? You're going to do what you did with Cathy? Put on that stupid, fake smile of yours and expect me to fall for you?" That takes me aback. "Well, no. Everyone in the school knows you're just a player and I want nothing to do with you. Got it?"

"You don't know the full story Clary." I say in a monotone. _Simon you _had_ to tell Clary_.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I only broke up with Cathy because she was cheating on Marcus with me." Clary just stares back. _See? I'm not such a jerk Clary._

"And you expect me to believe that?" _What?_

"Yeah, it's the truth."

"Nice try, Jace, now good bye." She turns, and leaves, walking back to her dorm.

I am really never going to solve things with that girl…

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, short chapter but I guarantee another update **_**very, very**_** soon. Like, two days, tops.**

**Review and until next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

**Clary POV**

The week went by rather slowly. In fact, it went by extremely boringly. By the end of it, I was _dying_ to get onto the ice.

And now, it is Saturday, meaning I could skate again. The sound of my alarm cuts through my dreams and I slam my hand down on it. Jumping out of bed I throw on some tights and a light jacket quickly and don't even bother brushing my teeth. As I run to the rink my skating bag bangs against my leg but I don't care. _The ice, the ice, the ice I _need_ it._

I turn the corner to the rink leading to the hallway and run straight into Coach.

"Whoa, Clary, so excited for skating I see."

"Yeah, Coach." I try to hide my impatience but I am pretty sure she can sense my urgency.

"I hate to bust your bubble Clary, but I need to talk to you first." My heart drops. _The ice…so close…yet so far._

"Do I _have_ to?" Coach just looks at me sternly, giving me a warning. I comply and follow her to the office.

The room is clustered with papers all over the place. It hasn't changed much since the last time I was in here. _The first time I met Jace._ I push the thoughts out of my mind. I did _not_ need the thought of that scumbag in my mind when I should be happy and skating freely.

"Clary, how badly do you want nationals?" I can automatically tell this is a redundant question. Coach _knows_ how much I want nationals.

"Since the first time I started skating here and saw Crystal make it there." Crystal Davison. A figure skating legend here at Alicante. She had made it to nationals three times while she was skating at Alicante—aged fifteen, sixteen and seventeen. I was in grade nine here when she was in grade twelve and her skating was the most beautiful masterpiece I had ever seen. Her arms, her legs, her spins, her jumps, all practiced to perfection.

I stared at Coach blankly. "Come on, Coach, you know this already."

"Yes, but I mean how much do you want it; what are you willing to sacrifice?" I pause to think.

"I'm willing to practice every day, push myself to my limits each session and make sure no distractions come my way. I have two hundred percent of my focus directed to skating."

"Good. Because if you guarantee me that, then I guess this will be news you can handle. I have scheduled off-ice practices. Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays, and Sundays, two hour workouts during weekdays, and three hours during weekends; starting tonight," that didn't sound too bad, normally our off-ice was three times a week for three hours anyways, "with the Alicante boy's hockey team." _What?_

"Wait, so we'll be doing off-ice with the guys together?"

"Yes, Clary which is exactly why I want to make sure you are committed. I am doing this purely because I know how much you want to get into nationals, and their hockey off-ice is much more intense, but if you are only going to get distracted by a bunch of hormonal boys five times a week, then me going out of my way will be pointless. Understood?" Coach looks at me with no hint of doubt or suspicion. _She believes in you, Clary._

"Got it Coach. It's okay, I am completely focused on skating and I know my priorities."

"All right, because we all know the rest of the team is going to be drooling over the guys." I can't help but laugh at Coach's intensely correct prediction. I turn to go back to the rink but before I leave, I stop.

"Thanks Coach." I say, "For going out of your way."

"Thank me by making it to nationals." I nod, then run to the change rooms, ready for my session.

The ice feels immensely satisfactory as I step on it. The smooth surface makes me feel at home as I start my warm-up. I decide to take it slow as I have off-ice practice this evening. _With Jace._ No, forget about him. Priorities, Clary, remember? And yet, through my in-mind rants, I can't help but feel a little excitement that I get to practice with him; see how good he is, show him up, talk to him, brag if I beat him at anything.

_What is wrong with me?_

I start reviewing my jumps, starting from single, then double, then triple. I stop at triple flip and decide to start on spins.

I do my combo spins, my single spins, my variations, and my back-variations. The centrifugal force is something I have become accustomed to but feels awkward either way. I count each spin's number of rotations and try to beat the number every time.

Mindlessly, I accomplish each time-wasting task and enjoy the coolness of my environment. By the time I check the time, it's seven and time for breakfast, so I change and decide to head to the cafeteria for once, instead of eating my lunch in my dorm or in the rink.

The cafeteria is crowded as usual but the line is short. I grab a sandwich, bacon, scrambled eggs, a yogurt and a fruit cup. Then, I find the skaters' table. Our caf is separated by the sports we major in; skaters, trackies (track and fielders), tennis players, hockey players, soccer players, footballers, basketballers, swimmers and volleyball players. Those are all the sports that Alicante does and we are pretty separated since your schedule is always very similar to the people in the same sport as you.

I pick a seat beside Isabelle and say a "hi" to the other girls on the team.

"Whoa, Clary, that's a lot of food."

"I'm hungry okay, Isabelle? Two hour session this morning." I respond back.

"Oh…so that's where you were…" I nod at her.

"So guys," Kaelie, another girl on the team starts, "did you guys hear about the off-ice practices with the hockey team?" All the girls nod excitedly. Kaelie was not my best of friends but I had no reason to hate her. Although, a lot of rumours have said that she only got into the school because her father had sponsored Alicante. Do I believe those rumours? Slightly, considering she could _barely_ do a double loop, even with some of the best skating coaches available.

"I am _so_ gonna flirt with that Jace guy" Kaelie announces, with a bunch of agreements from the others. _Remember, stay focused Clary._

"No way!" Another close friend of mine—Carol—interrupts, "I'm team Simon all the way! His dreamy eyes, perfect hair…_and_ he's the best on the team!"

"Agreed," A grade nine girl who I haven't gotten t a chance to talk to yet, says, "I think Simon is way more attractive than Jace."

"No…I think Jace wins this. I mean, his golden locks are _perfect_ on him." I whip my head to my right. Isabelle just said that. She _never_ commented on cute guys. _Did she like Jace?_

Isabelle notices me staring at her wide-eyed, and tries to take the attention off of her.

"So, Clary, who do you think is better? Jace, or Simon?" _Uh…_ I stare blankly at her. _I don't know!_

"Um…I guess…neither of them really." Everyone stares at me skeptically.

"Yeah, right Clary." Carol raises an eyebrow at me. "Spill." I shrug at them.

"Really guys, I couldn't be more indifferent between my feelings of attraction towards Simon nor Jace."

"I'm sorry but I believe I just heard my name." _Speak of the devil…_I turn around and find myself looking directly at Jace, leaning over to hear our conversation. "And, something along the lines of my attraction?"

"Yeah, " I say, "How you would never be attractive, in a million years, and how you should get over yourself."

"You know," He says, looking darkly at me, "I didn't come here to talk to _you_. I just wanted to meet the other girls on the figure skating team." He flashes a toothy smile to Kaelie and she practically melts.

"H-h-hey, Jace…" She tries to be alluring but stutters. _Talk about a flirt fail_.

"Hey…Kaelie…is it?" She seems to go eccentric when he says her name correctly. Instead of risking another embarrassment, Kaelie just nods.

Jace walks away with his tray to the hockey table, being met by Simon and Alec. The visit by the blond guy seems to have taken everyone's attention off of me so I dive into my tray full of food.

By the time I finished, only Isabelle, Carol and Maggie—the grade nine who had said Simon was more attractive—are left at the table. So, we decide to head to me and Isabelle's dorm and hang out.

We spend the time chatting, gossiping and watching the TV that my dad had let me out into our room in grade nine. Overall, they are looking forward to off-ice; though I think more for the guys and less for the work-out, unlike me. I sometimes wish I could think like them, but being the top in our team gives a lot more pressure than I like.

You see, the thing about figure skating is that it's a _single's_ sport. That means that even if you and your "teammates" come from the same club, or school, you are still going to face each other. Unlike hockey—or any team sport—everyone is your competition. And, the coach's in skating will only try with the best of the best. Not Coach though, that's what I like about her, but most skating instructors will only push the skater with the most potential to their limit. That, will make every other skater have a secret disdain for them. I sometimes wonder if that's what people think of me.

"Kay! See ya guys in thirty minutes!" Isabelle waves to Carol and Maggie as they leave to change. It was now seven, meaning off-ice was in thirty minutes.

I change out of my tights, and into a pair of Nike shorts, and a spandex shirt. I grab a bottle of Gatorade from the min-fridge in our room and a skipping rope then head out to the fitness room on campus with Isabelle.

The fitness room is located on the south end of campus, near the track field. Almost everyone has at least three fitness sessions along with their sport at Alicante but always at different times. We had state of the art equipment, including treadmills, weights, dumbbells, you name it. Most of the time for our off-ice, we use the gym, for circuit training and just exercise.

I am immensely looking forward to this new off-ice schedule and I could tell Isabelle was too.

"You know," Isabelle says, cutting off my train of thought, "most girls are all into Simon and Jace. Makes me sometimes feel bad for the other guys. I mean, sure there's girls here or there, but I remember last year—before Jace came—everyone was drooling over Simon, and the fact that he wasn't interested made all of their heart's break."

"Well, they don't have to worry about Jace not being interested…but that doesn't mean their hearts won't be broken." I say back. Isabelle shrugs it off.

"Yeah, but every girl always thinks they are the one who can change a guy."

"Do you think that with your crush?" Isabelle seems to stiffen, but she continues talking.

"I have no idea what I think about my crush. It may be infatuation, you know." I decide to give up asking her who she likes and let us walk in silence the rest of the way. When we reach the door of the fitness room, where we were supposed to meet, I take a deep breath in, and enter.

**Author's Note:**

**Let me start off with how absolute SORRY I am about not updating sooner. School and everything…I'm sorry, I'm sure you've heard this with other authors. It's annoyed me too, but now being in their shoes, I get their cramped life. It's okay, I ABSOLUTELY GUARENTEE an update on Saturday.**

**I should do a Chapter in Isabelle's POV, shouldn't I? That'll probably be the next chapter. So, either way…YAAAY WE HIT 100 FOLLOWERS! That was my goal for this story and I am so happy right now.**

**Review and win an excerpt, and as always, until next time…**

**P.S. these update dates are really messed up, so, I've decided, Tuesdays and the weekends. Hope that satisfies everyone!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

**Isabelle POV**

I enter the fitness room and scan around. Most girls, other than me and Clary, seemed to have dressed up more for the guys; showing more skin than needed. I immediately search for Jace. I felt more comfortable thinking about him now that I know Clary doesn't really find him attractive. At least, I don't _think_ she does. In fact, they seem to be on bad terms right now.

I see him and Simon standing leaning against a wall, talking with Carol and Kaelie. Clary gives me a nod, telling me I can go flirt if I want to and I happily skip to the group.

"Hey everyone!" I say happily. They all say a hi back before returning to the conversation

"So…Jacey…is off-ice really hard for you?" Kaelie says slowly. I cringe at her weird nickname for him. I really do not like Kaelie. Not only does she not deserve to be in the figure skating program—she was nowhere good enough—all she did was backstab people who were better than her, like Clary.

"Yeah," Jace says with a cool smile "It's okay, could be a little harder though…"

"Are you kidding me?" Simon interrupts, "You're dying by the end of it!" Jace sends him a cold glare.

"I bet off-ice is easy for you Simon…" Carol says with a sugar coated voice. Simon just shrugs and scratches his head.

"It's okay, but I'm not entirely good with my endurance."

"Stop being so humble." Jace says to Simon. Then, he turns to Kaelie and me and says, "He's just setting it up so he can show off later." Kaelie giggles uncontrollably and I let a half-hearted laugh escape. _Come on, say something Isabelle_.

"What do you guys do for fitness anyways?" I try to get Jace to talk more.

"Well," he says, "there's running, weights, circuit training, and most of the time we focus on one area of our body each time. Don't expect Coach to go easy just for you guys though. I bet not even the best skater on your team can handle it."

I stiffen. Every time I've talked to him it seems like all he wants to do is talk about Clary; the "best skater on the team." I always get my hopes up that I can have a real conversation about him but he seems to always bring my roommate into it.

I swallow down my jealousy—I did not want to turn out like half the girls on our team, backstabbing Clary whenever she wasn't looking.

"You know, I am practically as good as Clary." Kaelie says with confidence. _Uh…no._ Jace raises an eyebrow at her skeptically but Kaelie doesn't seem to notice. "I mean, Clary can barely to _anything_, I can run faster than her too." _No, you can't_.

"I think Clary's faster than you." Kaelie shoots me a glare but it doesn't bother me. "In fact, I remember specifically one time, when we had to run three miles for off-ice and you gave up halfway and told Coach you had a stomach ache." Jace burst out laughing, which uplifts my spirit, but Kaelie is red faced and is shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

"That never happened!" She says indignantly.

"_No_," I continue, having fun toying with her, "I think it was just last year, near the beginning of the year," Carol and Simon seem to be listening to our conversation now, so I make eye contact with Carol—whom I know doesn't like Kaelie much either—and silently beg her to help me out.

"Oh yeah!" Carol interrupts me and I give her a thankful smile. "I remember that! Yes, Coach had made us stay back thirty minutes more because she said even one person slacking off in our team was unacceptable." Kaelie, looking like a tomato, storms off. Carol and I exchange victorious smiles, just as Coach and Mr. Aldertree—the hockey team coach—comes in.

"Alright boys and girls! Off-ice starts now! That means, as of now, if we say push yourselves, you push yourselves. If we say take it slow, take it _slow_. There's no reason to waste your energy when you don't need it. Coach Anderson and I will train you, meaning you listen to _both_ of us. Understood?" We all nod our heads in agreement.

"Great. Today, we will be doing circuit training, and just getting a feel for your physical fitness. We've put you into groups depending on our prior knowledge of your athletic capability, that way you can challenge yourself with people more your level. The groups will be:

Group one: Jace, Simon, Sebastian, Clary, and Maggie." I clench my fist. I was hoping I would be considered good enough to be in group one. _Why is Maggie even in group one? She's a niner!_ I see Kaelie glare at Clary menacingly and feel more anger towards her. Kaelie is the _last_ person on our team who should be in group one.

"Group two: Jordan, Alex, Andrew, Isabelle, and Carol. Group three: Austin, Stephen, Rex, Julianna and Stephanie. Group four: Henry, Robert, Michael, Kelly and Cathy." I zone out after group four and head towards our first station—station number four.

In the end, we had eight groups, each with three hockey players, and two figure skaters. Carol and I got ready to do our station—plank for the allotted five minutes. I did _not_ want to do plank for five minutes. With a sigh, we got onto our elbows just as the whistle blew.

**Maggie POV**

I cannot believe I get to be in _Simon_ and Jace's group. In my previous club, we did a _lot_ of physical fitness meaning I am in pretty good shape but _still_ Simon and Jace! The third guy—Sebastian—is pretty hot too, but I mean, all he is doing is talking to Clary. In fact, since Isabelle and Clary got here, all I think I've seen Clary and Sebastian do is talk to eachother. _Weird…_

Our station was push-ups and so without talking, our entire group got ready to start it. _Figure skating mode; work now, socialize later._ I am ready to show Simon how athletic I am so he will like me. The whistle blows and I start bending, then flexing my arms. Up, down, up, down, up, down…

I take a look up and see that everyone is much faster than me. _Faster_. Up, down, up, down, up, down. By two minutes, my arms are like jelly but Clary, Simon, Jace and Sebastian are all going with no sign of fatigue.

"Maggie, Coach won't…get mad…at you…if you stop….You're a niner." Clary says between her breaths. I would feel too embarrassed if I gave up. So, I keep going, but in no pursuit to be the same speed as the people who are all two years older than me. By the end of the five minutes, I've only done a hundred twenty seven—with a couple of breaks in between.

"Two hundred fifty one." Simon says to Clary. It sends me a pang of jealousy that Simon would compare himself with Clary but not me.

"Dammit Simon! Two hundred sixteen." Clary rolls her eyes at Simon as he shows off in her face. _Why can't that be me?_

"Relax, they're best friends, you've still got a chance with Simon." I whip my head around and face a very handsome, dark haired boy.

"Is it _that_ obvious?" I ask Sebastian.

"You can see your scowl from a mile away. It's _that_ obvious."

"How come no one's told me that Simon and Clary are best friends?" I ask, still with a hint of jealousy. Why can't Simon notice _me_? I bet Clary flirted with him in grade nine to get his attention. Anger builds up inside of me. Why didn't Clary just tell me that she had feelings for Simon herself?

"Well," Sebastian says, "Everyone who's been here for more than a year knows it, plus, it's not like they're _dating_. Though, I can see why you're jealous." I roll my eyes and walk off to the next station.

There were mats laid on the floor and a diagram of a person lying on their back with their knees lifted near their chest. The exercise was to touch the opposite elbow to the opposite knee.

We all got down and the whistle blew, and we did the workout without talking. So, that's how it went on for the next hour; us doing exercises for five minutes, then one minute to change stations. Occasionally I would look up and see everyone going faster than me, but, that isn't what annoyed me most; what annoyed me was the fact that after each rotation, Simon would always compare what he got with _her_ and they would laugh and talk. In fact, sometimes Jace and Sebastian also competed with them, leaving me left out. It was as if Clary and her popularity over shone me.

By the time the hour was done, we had finished two full rounds of the circuit.

"All right guys," Coach Aldertree interrupts us from our talking to tell us what we were going to do next, "I want fifty push-ups, sit-ups, leg lifts, crunches, then three minute planks—count at your own discretion." We all groan at our coaches. "_and_ I want five sets of them. You can rest when you're done and wait for the others. Go!"

We all grab a mat and find a space in the fitness room for the workout. I find a space beside Isabelle and we immediately begin.

After about a half hour, me and Isabelle were waiting for the rest of the group to finish up their ab exercises.

"How come no one told me that Clary and Simon were best friends?" I ask Isabelle inquisitively. I am partly mad at everyone right now, considering they _all_ know that I like Simon, but none thought to tell me this fact.

"You'd just get jealous. Everyone knew that you would Maggie." Isabelle said simply. "Besides, it's not like they're dating, you can get Simon if you wanted."

"How am I supposed to have him notice me if the only girl he notices is Clary?" I say harshly at Isabelle. She just shrugs at me and takes a sip from her water bottle.

"Look, Clary can get any guy she wants—I'm sure—_except_ for Simon, okay? They're brother and sister. Plus, they had a little drama in grade nine so any infatuation between them was settled a _long_ time ago. Does that make you feel better?" _No._

But I sigh and smile at Isabelle. The conversation is then deemed over and we go to return our mats back to the stack of them in the corner of the room. My eyes look up at the clock. It reads 10:30 pm. The session is over and am I going to be sore tomorrow.

Coach Aldertree dismisses us and I head back to my dorm with Amy, my roommate.

This day did not turn out well. Images of Clary flirting with Simon replay in my mind as I slide under my bed sheets. It's like my own _thoughts_ are taunting me, and I can control them no better than I can control this gnawing anger I have for Clary.

**Author's Note**

**So, FINALLY things are picking up speed. I hope you guys are all enjoying it right now. I feel like I should leave this thing about Clary and Sebastian talking a mystery (if you guys caught onto that Clebastian—is that their shipping name?—hinting.) Or, maybe I should make it so I do the next chapter in Jace's view. OR, I could do the session in Clary's view if you guys want.**

**So review either:**

**A-mystery (which you will find out about later of course)**

**B-Jace's POV of this chapter**

**C-Clary's POV of this chapter**

**Tell me what you want and majority will get it!**

**Thanks for all the follows and favourites guys! Keep 'em coming and until Tuesday!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

**Jace POV**

"Stop being such a disorganised roommate!" I yell at Simon, as he rips off his shirt and pulls on a Spandex one instead. Coach had told us to get to the fitness centre early for tonight's training—probably so he can get _two_ whole sport groups organized on time.

I wait for Simon as he changes into some Adidas track shorts and grab his collar as he puts his glasses on his night stand.

"Jace! I need to put on contacts! Dude!" Simon thrashes around but my grip is tight.

"Too bad, nerd." I say in the hallway as I lock our dorm's door. "Next time be on time. Every time we're late it's because of _you_ so deal with it."

"Jeez, Jace. What are you? My mom? Either way, I can't see without my contacts!"

"Get laser eye surgery, I don't give a damn. But tonight, you suck it up and do fitness blind. Maybe next time you'll be quicker." Simon finally gives me an exasperated sigh and decides to walk instead of fighting against my pull on his shirt.

We get to the fitness room right on time. As I enter I say a 'hi' to a bunch of my teammates.

"Late as always, aren't you guys?" Jordan smirks as he comes up to us. I roll my eyes at him.

"Wouldn't be if it weren't for this dork." I nod towards Simon. "How did you even get so good at hockey with such bad eyesight?" Simon shrugs at me.

"I dunno, maybe it's that natural born talent I have that you' re always jealous of." I give Simon a shove turn back to Jordan.

"So, you hear about the figure skaters?" I ask, trying to start a conversation. _Of course_ he heard about them…I'm sure everyone in the school heard…this kind of thing never happens.

"Hell yeah," Jordan says with a wide grin, "damn, I can't wait." I give him a chuckle.

"I bet Simon's looking forward to it," Jordan teases, "with practically all the girls falling for you man." Jordan ruffles Simon's hair as if he's a little kid, but Simon pushes him off.

"It's okay to be jealous Jordan, like I said before, Jace is always jealous of me anyways."

"Ha, ha," I say sarcastically, "That's getting really old Simon." He gives me an evil smile.

"It's true nonetheless." Then, the door opens and in comes half of the skating team.

I immediately stick my head up and search for Clary. Sadly, I can't seem to find her. Whom I do find, however, is Carol and Kaelie heading towards us.

"You know normally, I would stick around to have some fun but…I'll leave these two to you guys." Jordan says as he slips away from me and Simon. I see Kaelie eyeing me—probably checking out the six pack under my shirt—while Carol is smiling at Simon. _Great, not even Simon can get me out of this; he has his own problems._

"You're right Simon," I say quietly, "I am jealous of you. You don't have _Kaelie_ of all people, liking you." Simon rolls his eyes.

"Don't be such an ass all the time. She still has feelings you know."

"Thank you so much for always keeping me grounded Simon." I say in a girly voice, with false concern. Then, I place a hand on his shoulder and say, "You are my other half."

"_Seriously_ Jace, don't be too mean okay?"

"Thanks for the advice. Jeez, no need to show off you're used to rejecting hopeful girls." I tease.

"No, I don't mea—"

"Hey Jacey!" Kaelie practically jumps in front of Simon, cutting him off. "Whatcha guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing…" I say, nonchalantly.

"Oh, cool, so I am _so_ excited for this off-ice! Aren't you guys? I mean the coolness, and the excitement…" I zone Kaelie and her obnoxious voice out of my head. _Boy_ was she annoying.

Suddenly, I see Clary and Isabelle enter. They were _way_ more dressed up for exercise than any other girl here. Especially Kaelie; she had a skirt showing her upper thigh—trying too hard to get attention. Clary and Isabelle both had shorts on and a normal T-shirt.

_Even when Clary doesn't try, I feel so attracted to her._

Clary seems to give Isabelle a nod and soon she comes skipping over to us. I ignore them and try to see what Clary's doing. Once in a while, I answer laconically to their questions aimed towards me but all my true focus is on the red head across the room.

Clary seems to be standing alone, waiting for the Coach. While all the other girls are flirting, _she is staying focused_. Then, Sebastian approaches her. I want to run there and tackle him; make sure he is away from Clary, but I hold my ground.

He says something that seems to make Clary laugh, and then she says something that seems to make him laugh. I clench my fist and try to appear undisturbed. _How come he can get her so easily, but I make her hate me?_

A whistle blows and all our focus turns onto Ms. Anderson and Coach. He sorts us into groups, and happily, I am with Clary, except _Sebastian_ is there too.

I go through the exercises keeping my focus on her. Another girl…I forget her name…is in our group too, and she seems to have an immense jealousy for Clary. Every time Simon talks to Clary, the girl gets extremely mad. _Lots of people must hate Clary and Simon's friendship_, I think.

A couple times we compare our results for the stations, and _damn_ Clary is _good_. She's nowhere close to Simon but she is quite close to me. And that's impressive, especially considering she's a _girl_.

The more I train with her during this session, the more I like her. Though, it seems like the same goes with Sebastian because he can't stop watching her. _Stay away from her you little jerk, or you won't live to see another day._

I really hope that Clary is not so deluded, to think that Sebastian is nice.

Before I know it, the session has ended and Simon and I are heading back to our room.

"What was the name of that other girl in our group?" I ask Simon, once we climb into our beds.

"Oh, Maggie…or something like that." He says.

"Well, she _loves_ you. You should see the look on her face whenever you talk to Clary." From across the room, I can hear Simon sigh.

"Well, I can't do anything about it…besides, if she's mean to Clary there's no way I'll even be friends with her."

"You see, Simon, it's this attitude that makes girls hate Clary even _more_. You really don't know the basics of a working platonic friendship, do you?"

"Shut up, Jace. I don't see any of your relationships with girls ending up smoothly." Simon says.

"Well none of them are friendships. Besides, I was only giving you advice."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Whatever." I respond. Then, the tiredness of the day catches up with me, and I fall asleep.

**Clary POV**

"Hey! Clary! There's a new notice on the board! Wake up!"

I look groggily to see Isabelle peering down over me. I slowly get up; checking to see how sore my muscles were. There weren't _too_ bad. _But you still have off-ice today Clary._ How wonderful.

I flop down to the common room—a giant area connecting all the dorms on the girl's side of the building—a room most of us chill in when we have free time; talking, watching TV, doing homework…I look up at the bulletin board and sure enough, there was the notice:

VISITING DAY WILL BE ON FRIDAY.

PLEASE BE PREPARED TO MISS ALL AFTERNOON CLASSES, AND TO ATTEND A TRAINING SESSION FOR YOUR SPORT IN THE EVENING TO SHOW YOUR PARENTS YOUR PROGRESS.

ALL STUDENTS MUST PARTICIPATE.

It's another one of their "visiting days." We usually have one every couple of months, where all the parents would show up, and brag to other parents about their children's progress. I did not look forward to these. All Mom and Dad do is paste on a pretentious image of our family with no bearing anywhere around the truth.

Dad is a co-president for a huge law firm through the country and Mom is an acting agent. It would be an understatement to say our family is "wealthy," not to be arrogant. But, from what I can remember, since I was small, we've had three homes and I have never needed to worry about money.

That's also why Isabelle and I have a TV in our room—Dad let me buy it in grade nine as a Christmas gift.

"How wonderful," I say sarcastically.

"Well, it's not _so_ bad, is it?" Isabelle says. In many ways, I am jealous of Isabelle's family. Her mother and father may not be as rich as mine but they live well. The thing I am jealous of, though, is how both parents are always home for dinner; no one is off on business trips half the time, doing who knows what.

"You can say that, Izzy, your family is perfect." Isabelle sighs at me.

"Come on Clary, your family has everything they could possibly want!"

"You know very well that is not true." Izzy's one of the only people in the world that know Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern's family is not as perfect as it seemed. "Sometimes your simple, average home is much better than parents who are never there when you need them."

"They don't seem too bad when I met them in grade nine."

"We've been through this Isabelle; they can sell themselves as good parents when they need to."

"Isn't that all the parents at Alicante? I mean, practically everyone here is quite rich." She shrugs at me.

"Yeah, but your family is amazing. I'm sometimes jealous." I admit sheepishly.

"Yours is fine _too_. Okay, screw this conversation. Can you go shopping with me? _Please?_" I roll my eyes at her.

"Isabelle," I whine, "I don't wanna…." I give her a pouty face but she crosses her arms.

"Going with Kaelie, Carol and Maggie is nowhere as fun as hanging out with you. _Pretty please?_" She gives me pleading face.

"Fine…" She squeals happily as we reach our dorm.

"Awesome because I wanted to get a new skating jacket, and I need a new pair of boots! Oh, and I saw this cute purse last week and now I'm hoping it's on sale…" I zone Isabelle out as I change into some leggings, a t-shit, and a fitted zip-up hoodie. I guess as long as we get back on time for fitness, this day would be bearable.

_Oh yeah, there's still fitness._ I sigh as we leave the dorm building. This is going to be a long day…

**Author's Note:**

**I can't wait for the Parent's Visit! The backstory of a bunch of characters are finally revealed—especially Jace's **

**I'm not going to post Sunday's fitness session…if I posted every fitness session, things would get really boring and loooong.**

**But first…we must have the game against North Idris Athletics Academy!**

**So, next update will be on Saturday but I bet you guys want an excerpt…if you want one…review! :P**

**Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclai****mer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

**Simon POV**

Right when class ends, Jace and I run to our dorms and change into our hockey gear—everything but the padding and skates. Then, we head straight for the change room, adrenaline pumping through our veins; ready to beat North Idris.

The change room is full of shouting as we enter. We put on skates and padding with a sense of joyousness and team spirit.

"Who's ready to win?" Coach comes in and yells. We respond with loud cheers. "Alright boys, tonight's the night. Our season starts and we are going to start it with victory!" We cheer even louder.

"Okay, so it is Alicante hockey tradition, to pick our alternative captains before the first game. We like to have three—just in case."

That's how it worked here, captains selected at the end of the year, alternatives chosen in the first game. In grade nine, I was an alternative, but after that, I was voted captain and have been ever since. "Nominees, anyone?" Coach asks.

Last year's nominees where all grade twelves—they had taken the spot because of their seniority. The captain of our team, who I had bumped down, became first alternative captain. Now, they are all graduated, leaving new people to take their place.

"I nominate Wayland as first alternative." I say immediately. My roommate is probably the second best on the team, catching up to the best—me—and may soon be tied for first; not to be arrogant of course.

"Seconded." Jordan and Alec call out.

"Thirded." Says Rex, Henry and Robert—all niners—at the same time.

"Alright then! Jace is the new first alternative!"

"I nominate Sebastian." I whip my head to where the voice came from. It turns out to be Michael, a grade ten who _worships_ Sebastian. He follows him everywhere.

"Seconded." I say. I don't know why, but I feel like Sebastian still has that competitive drive only found in a good player. Jace gives me a cold glare, _don't let your emotions ruin this team, Jace._

"Thirded." Stephen—Michael's friend says.

"Very well, Sebastian is the new second alternative! Now, just a third."

"Henry!" A guy I don't see calls out. Henry was in grade twelve; a quiet, kind-hearted guy. _Sure, why not?_

"Seconded!" I yell, along with a bunch of other teammates. Coach agrees and records it onto his clipboard. He then hands a felt badge in the shape of a letter "A" on it, and gives it to Jace, Sebastian and Henry to put on their jerseys, right where I had a "C", for captain, on mine.

A buzzer sounds and we all get up excitedly; five minutes till the game.

"Okay boys, I hear North Idris has a new line of defensemen, but that won't take us down! Starting lineup will be Lewis, Wayland, Kyle, Lightwood, Verlac and Davidson! You guys know your positions; captains call plays, now get your butt out there and win this for us!"

I imagine the setup of our starting positions. Myself as center forward, Jace as right wing, Jordan left wing, Alec and Sebastian as defense, and Stephen—Davidson—as goalie.

"Victory party in the common room! Invite everyone when we win!" Jordan yells across the change room. We cheer and storm out into a mass of screaming schools.

Third period. The score is 2-0, Alicante, with me scoring both goals. Coach had been right; the starting lineup is a complete new set for North Idris. Not only had they changed, they had _tripled_ in size. Each player had to be at least two hundred forty pounds with gear on.

"Coach, I'm ready."

"Alright Lewis." We wait for a penalty to be called. "Summers!" Coach yells at Henry and he skates back. I give him a fist bump and swing myself over the boards. _Alright Simon, it's game time; again._

So far, I had taken two breaks, but Jace, Jordan and I had decided last night that only one of us would ever be off at once, just to keep our team ready for anything, and Jace hadn't taken a break since the beginning of period two.

"Wayland, you can go off if you want," I say as I skate by him. His face was dripping with sweat.

"Next goal, I'm off." He says with a grin.

The penalty had been called for us, but on our side of the rink. Alec takes the puck. He passes straight at Jace.

"Alley-oop!" I yell across the rink. That's the name of one of our most complex power plays. I know it is going to be tiring for Jace especially, but I am sure he can make it.

Jace takes the puck, passes back to Sebastian with a fake. Jordan and I skate our routes, swapping positions as he takes centre forward and charges at the net. I have to credit Coach for creativity. No one has ever thought of swapping positions in the middle of a play before—that I can think of.

I am at the left side of the rink. The swap of position seems to have confused the guys on us because Sebastian finds an opportunity and whips the puck at me. I receive and skate down the line as fast as I can.

I look up and see a defense man heading straight towards me. _Shouldn't he realise that I can dodge to the right?_ Readying myself to move, I look to where I am headed and see another defense man coming at me from that direction. _They got you trapped, Simon, _I think. But, from all my years of hockey, I know to never give up. I see a little opening—probably too small for me, but I can avoid most of the hit.

I slap the puck to Jace and sprint for the gap that they forgot about, and barely make it—my left shoulder gets caught between the two.

From the point of contact I know I am in an awkward position, and prepare for pain. What takes me by surprise is the popping sound coming from my shoulder. And yet, the adrenaline causes me to feel no pain. My shoulder feels awkward though, but all I can think is, _power play, net, puck, score._

Without flinching, I grab my left arm with the opposite hand, and make a quick jerking motion upward. Within half a second after another _pop_, I am sprinting down the ice to finish my route.

Jace is taking the puck down the centre, and swerving right. He sees me at a checkpoint and passes to me. _They expect you to shoot Simon, so don't_. The goalie tenses up in a ready stance, _fatal mistake,_ if I were to pass to Jace, it would be an easy goal; which, is what I do.

I flick my wrist and the pass goes right across to my roommate, who is standing at the net. The goalie tries to turn in time, but the puck is already in, and the buzzer has sounded.

"Yeah!" Jace yells at the top of his lungs, "Take that Idris! Three to _nothing_ fools!"

I am about to yell a congratulations to Jace, but the pain hits my shoulder intensely. My knees buckle and I am clutching my shoulder, the discomfort flaring across my arm. I don't look up, but from my peripheral vision, I see my team around me and can't help but feel embarrassment.

"Time out! Time out!" I hear Coach call to the refs.

"Simon," Jace is at my side, "Where does it hurt?"

"Shoulder," I grimace. Without another word, Jace swings my right arm over his neck and helps me skate to the benches.

"Jace, I'm fi—"

"Don't give me that crap Simon, we can all tell you're hurt." Jace cuts me off. "Don't be a whiner and put your ass on the bench."

"_Aw_, you really do care about me…" I say sarcastically.

"Even when you're injured you're an annoying little brat." His voice is playful but I can tell his face is full of concern.

Coach meets us at the door to the benches as Jace helps me onto them.

"Simon, do you need to call an ambulance? Go to the infirmary? I didn't really see what happened…" Coach seems ashamed at the fact he didn't see me get injured and can't call a foul.

"Coach, it wasn't a foul. Just a dislocated shoulder."

"_Just?_" He, Jace and Kyle stare at me incredulously.

"I mean, it's okay if you didn't notice, I popped it back into my shoulder right after anyways."

"I am pretty sure," Henry interrupts, "That popping back a shoulder into its socket should not be considered an 'anyways'," he says to me.

"I would shrug, but, I can't right now…but just imagine I'm doing it." I say with a smirk.

"How can you be _smirking_?" Kyle yells. "Look, I say we call a foul on the guy."

"No, it's fine, really." I interrupt. I am almost definite the checking was legal. "Guys, just play the game and I'll watch for the rest, there's only a couple minutes of this period left, and then one more."

"If you're sure Simon…" Coach says to me, "Jace, you're taking over to call plays." I make eye contact with my roommate. _What happened to going off after the next goal?_ I ask him silently. In response, he shrugs and skates back to the ice.

**Clary POV**

Since I met Simon, I have seen him get three broken fingers, a fractured knee cap, a concussion, and two sprained wrists; _all_ from hockey. But, every time those injuries healed, he would go back to the sport, insisting he couldn't live without it.

Now, I have also seen him get a dislocated shoulder. From the top of the bleachers I see the two defense men from Idris check into him, and I can automatically tell it's an awkward hit. Quickly shaking it off, Simon is back into the play within a matter of seconds.

Jace scores and the crowd from Alicante erupt into cheers, while the supporting fans from N. I. A. A. boo. Simon falls onto his knees, clutching his shoulder. _Call a foul! Two people can't check the same person! Just because the guy isn't unconscious doesn't mean that move was allowed!_ I silently yell in my mind.

"I hope Simon's okay…" Maggie says worriedly beside me. Everyone's attention is on my best friend—the school's hockey team captain—as Jace gets him across the ice to the benches.

"He's been injured before," I say, "I think he should be okay." Maggie seems to glare at me for knowing that. _What did I do? I was only trying to reassure her…_

The team seems to be discussing what to do, but the buzzer rings signaling the end of Coach Aldertree's time out. I think it's Michael who replaces Simon, but the rest of the team looks beat; they just lost their best player.

Plus, Jace and Jordan look tired out, especially Jace; he's been on since period two.

The game continues but the other team seems to be fighting back with more aggression. We let a goal in. We let in two. _Come on…someone take Jace off, he's going to die…_But, even I know that Jace would never give up _now_ of all times.

There's three minutes left, and Idris is still down by one. The whole team is sluggish, and the only starter on is Jace. He's the only one with enough perseverance to stay on for three periods. _Damn_. That's like skating a long program six times.

The clock ticks down to one minute, but Idris has possession. They get it past the first two forwards, but Jace was tactical and decided to play more defensive. He seems dead, almost, and he can only barely snatch the puck from the offensive player. Thirty seconds left.

"Chuck it up the line! Only thirty more seconds!" I hear yells to Jace across the rink from the team.

Ten, nine, eight…The puck slides to the opposing defense men who charge up, but one of the forwards stop them halfway….seven, six…Jace yells a play, and sprints to the net. He gets the puck…only one defense is left, so it's just a matter of faking him out…five, four, three… Jace swerves around twice, and manages to dodge around the guy, just a metre from the net…two...one…he shoots, he scores!

The buzzer rings and everyone jumps out of their seats to cheer—including me. Jace is too exhausted to show off his goal, accomplished in a matter of seconds, but his teammates crowd around him cheering. The yelling from the stands doesn't finish until the teams shake hands and leave the ice.

I hear a couple people talk about a party in the guy's common room. Normally, girls aren't allowed on that side of the building, but for sport victories, the teachers let the rule slide.

I feel complied to follow Isabelle, Maggie and Carol to the party, but I feel obliged to find Simon. _He's probably in the infirmary,_ I think. I head there, and sure enough, there he is, on a white, cotton lined, bed.

His shirt is off, and there is thick bandaging around his shoulder—you can see the dark bruising underneath the bandages.

"Hey, Si," I say, as he shifts to the side and makes space for me on the bed. I gladly take it and he puts his head on my shoulder. "Ew, Si, you're getting your sweat all over me," I laugh.

"Come on, Clary, just this once? I'm crippled, you know," He jokes.

"How bad is it?" I ask him with true concern. He shrugs with one shoulder.

"Well, it was dislocated, but when I popped my shoulder back in, it only tore one muscle ligament. I can still go to practice tomorrow."

"The bruising looks pretty bad you know…maybe you should rest for an extra day."

"Come on, Clary, you're seen worse…" I give him an agreeing smile.

"Being best friends with a hockey player means a _lot_ of worrying on my part,"

"Hey, you signed up for it." Simon teases.

"Yeah, I guess." I sigh. We sit there for a few minutes, saying nothing. Once in a while, I hear Simon grimace as he moves his shoulder.

A sudden blaring of music cuts through the silence.

"I think there's a victory party you're missing, Clary." Simon says.

"Nah, I'm fine here." I say.

"I bet Jace wants you to go congratulate him," Simon says with a smirk, "Better go praise him." I stare at him.

"Since when have you succumbed to teasing me about Jace?" I ask quizzically. Simon looks away, ignoring the question. _Fine then_.

"Mr. Lewis?" A nurse comes out of the office, "You can go back to your dorm, if you want." Simon starts to get up, and so do I.

"Here," I say as I take in some of his weight and help him limp to his room. We take the hallway that doesn't connect to the common room, to avoid others, and we get to his and Jace's dorm. The room is relatively neat—compared to other guys' dorms—but there are still clothes thrown on the ground.

Simon slowly climbs into bed, and moves to the side to make room for me.

"Simon, I should really go; I shouldn't be here," I start, but he gives me a pouty face. I sigh and climb onto the bed beside him.

We lay there, our shoulders touching, staring at the ceiling. Simon's breathing becomes even and slow, and I can't help but feel my eyes get heavier, and heavier…

**Jace POV**

The party ends around one in the morning, and I head back to our dorm. When I open the door, the scene takes me by surprise.

"What the _Hell?_" I yell. Simon and Clary were sleeping together…in the _same_ bed. _So you tell me to be careful with Clary, but _you_, Simon, go and sleep with her?_ Rage boils through me as I stare at them wide-eyed. Clary jerks her head up and immediately I can see her blushing.

"Jace! Oh…uh…" She seems at a loss for words.

"Yo…what's all the fussing for?" Simon yawns loudly.

"Well," I say indignantly, "you don't normally find your roommate and his best friend sleeping together."

"What? No!" Simon protests, "It wasn't like that…I mean…we still have our clothes on, don't we?"

"Only _some_ of us, Simon." I say, pointing at his lack of a shirt. His face becomes redder than Clary's as he reaches for a shirt on the floor. "Don't even bother," I say, smirking, "Clary seems to like the view"

"Shut the Hell up Jace!" She yells at me. _Right…still on bad terms with Clary…_ "Why can't you mind your own business for once? Here's an idea, knock before you enter!"

"In case you haven't noticed," I say sourly, "This is _my_ room. But, by all means, you can share it with Simon and I can have a room with Isabelle."

"Ugh." Clary storms out of the room, leaving me and a red-faced Simon.

"Dude, what's your problem?" He asks me angrily. "I get you like Clary, but tone down your jealousy!"

"Uh, this isn't jealousy Simon…this is the fact that you two _sleep_ together…while you aren't a couple…it's _weird…_"

"Jace," Simon says simply, "we _just_ slept, that's all we did. Okay? Besides, we've had sleepovers since we were a little kid, it's no big deal." I sigh.

"Fine. I'm sorry dude." On the inside, I still have mixed feelings, but I just want to go to bed. Simon doesn't seem to notice, though, because he just flops onto his back, and goes to sleep.

_My best friend is sleeping with the girl I love._ _What a twist of events._

**Author's Note**

**Mhmm! Alicante won! I hope you guys liked this chapter, because I sure enjoyed writing it!**

**I realised never got time this week to do the excerpts for those who reviewed for the last Chapter, so…whoever reviewed last chapter is getting a review for the NEXT chapter! It'll be extra-long as an apology from me...**

**Okay guys, keep the reviews coming! I want to know…**

**-Did you understand the hockey terms? Or…**

**-Did I need to make it more in-depth, or less descriptive?**

**-Did you guys like the lengths, or should the chapters be shorter?**

**-Was the switching around between POVs okay? Or would you like less of it?**

**Next chapter is visiting day, and it's going to be INTENSE. Until Tuesday…**

**P.S. JOV: I have very little skill in speaking French, ,much less Spanish so I have no idea what you said in your review. Sorry.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclai****mer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

**Simon's POV**

I really did not expect Mom, or Dad, to show up on Visiting Day. But, they surprised me, and when I saw them in the guy's common room, they embraced me tightly and began throwing questions about hockey at me.

"You're the captain again, right dear?" Mom asks. I nod and smile.

"That's my boy," Dad puts a hand on my shoulder. "Now, tell me son, you're the best on the team still, right? And how far behind are the other teammates?"

"_Dad_, I don't know these kinds of things, okay?" Truthfully, I know that I am ahead of most of my teammates, but I am _not_ going to be arrogant.

"Simon, your father and I spend all of our time on your hockey," Mom scolds, "I expect you to at least tell us where you are at. Hockey is going to be your future and you must know how much you need to push yourself. As your parents we deserve to know your standings." I roll my eyes. Ever since I was deemed a "hockey prodigy" all my parents did was talk about hockey, hockey, hockey. _I guess you can't tell them, Simon_.

A while back, I had decided that I really did not want to do hockey. Sure, I get that I was good, and a lot of money had been spent on it for me, but I didn't feel the uplifting spirit of the game anymore. So, after some soul searching, I decided I would grow up, quit hockey, and go into the field of aerospace technology. Designing and calculating inventions to work in null-gravity; to help astronauts when they voyage into space, it all seemed more interesting than playing in the NHL. Who knows, maybe I'll get into university on a hockey scholarship, but it is not my career goal.

Can I tell my parents though? Not anymore.

"Fine, Mom," I sigh, "I am still the best on the team, but there's a new guy—my roommate—Jace, he's really good and he is near my level."

"Well then you need to make sure you beat him, son." Dad says. I ignore my immediate contradicting retorts.

"Dad," I slowly start, "I don't have to be _that_ competitive, Jace and I help each other get better. Besides, I'm still more capable as a player than he is." _Not too arrogant, Simon_.

"The only way to get hockey as a career is to be competitive, Simon. In fact, we may need to switch your roommate—Jace might influence you wrongly." _Stop judging my friends Dad!_ I swallow down my anger and try to keep my voice steady.

"No! Dad, it's fine. Look, if you met Jace, then maybe you'd understand. Let's go find him." Mom and Dad sigh but agree to follow me in search of my roommate. _Jace, please, _please_, give them a good impression of you._

We look around for Jace but after five minutes, we give up.

"Your friend doesn't even have the decency to fraternize with his classmates!" Dad roughly says, a little too loud, in fact.

"No, I'm sure he has his reasons, Dad." I say. Dad looks at me skeptically but doesn't get a chance to finish. At that moment, a bunch of teachers come out, among them is Coach, and they announce that lunch in the cafeteria has begun. We file out in a mob towards to get lunch.

As we go along, I let my parents talk to my older classmates' parents and search for Jace. He and I have become good friends over the past month, and even if I am going to let my parents command me into doing hockey, I am not going to let them pick my friends for me.

**Isabelle POV**

Dad gives me a quick peck on the cheek and a tight hug when I see him in the common room.

"Mom is meeting Alec in the other room," he explains, "but she can't wait to see you, honey."

"So am I. Are you guys staying for the ice session in the evening?" I ask.

"Of course, Izzy." Dad ruffles my hair, a habit that he has had since I was five, "We're always there." I feel a warmth expand in my heart and realize how much I've missed Mom and Dad.

I mean, having Alec here is nice, but we never socialize, and a brother is not the same thing as parents.

"Ah! Robert!" I look up and see Clary's dad stride across the room and offers a hand to my dad.

"Valentine!" Dad shakes hands with him and they begin talking about the latest news, politics; random grown men stuff that I will probably never be interested in.

"Hey there, Isabelle." Jocelyn greets me with a beautiful smile, and I smile back. I can always see Clary's natural beauty when I look at her mom.

"Hi Mrs. Morgenstern," I say happily, "where's Clary?"

"Right here!" Clary appears by her mom and waves at me.

"So, Isabelle, I haven't seen you in a while, how are you? How's skating? How's your parents?" Jocelyn is always extremely social, I can see why I have doubts when Clary insists her parents are only pretending to be good guardians.

"I'm good, and everything's wonderful Mrs. Morgenstern." I smile again. "How's the acting agency?"

"Oh, it's here and there," She responds, "Always a lot of drama!"

Clary and I laugh at her joke, but our conversation is cut short. The teachers announce that lunch has started and we all file out the door, to the cafeteria.

"Clary, either you are lying, or your mom picks up acting tips from her clients," I say to my roommate, "Because once again, I don't get how you say your mom and dad are bad parents."

"Isabelle," Clary says tiredly, "At home, all they do is push me to skate more. They don't even ask me what I think, or how life is, like your parents. And that is, when they _are_ home; which is rarely." I sigh deeply. I guess I should believe Clary, she is my friend.

"Fine." I say simply.

**Jace POV**

I flip onto my back and stare at the ceiling of my dorm. I can hear the loud chatter of everyone as they file out of the common room. _Probably for lunch_, I think. In response, my stomach growls loudly. I can't go outside and get lunch, everyone will ask me where my parents are; my answer would be dead.

As if on cue, my memory brings up a flashback I had kept hidden in my brain, since I was six…

"Jace! Please hurry up honey, we're running late!" Mommy yelled at me from downstairs. I grabbed my hockey stick and bounded down the stairs, ready for my hockey game. My team was going to win today!

"Daddy's waiting in the car," Mommy said to me, "The game already started but I think we can make it in ten minutes."

It was pouring rain outside, the droplets of water making loud, pelting, sounds. I ran out to the car and jumped into the back seat, throwing my stick on the floor of the car. Mommy hops into shotgun, and we speed off to the community centre rink.

"You ready son?" Daddy says to me happily, "Ready to win?"

"Yeah, Daddy!" I yell back happily to him. "We're gonna win, we're gonna win, we're gonna win!"

"Michael," Mommy said to Daddy, "We should hurry up a bit, Jace still needs to change into his skates."

"The roads are slippery, honey," Daddy says with a voice of concern, "Especially with this construction. They shouldn't even have this here, these roads are fi—"

"_Daddy_!" I yelled so loudly my throat burned. A car was headed straight for us!

The front of the car took the impact of the crash. I remember banging my head on the side door, and having blacked out for a moment.

When I woke up, I saw Daddy, his head covered with blood, and Mommy, unconscious.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Tears streamed down my face and I fought against my booster seat. "Mommy! Daddy! I'm sorry!" I had no idea why I thought it was my fault, but Mommy and Daddy were hurt, they needed help.

The big strong arms of a firefighter lifted me out of the car.

"Daddy! Help me!" I had not stopped crying; my face was soaked with tears.

"Hey, it's okay buddy, I'm going to help your mommy and daddy okay?" The firefighter guy told me. I nodded my head slowly, trying to stop the tears. I wanted my mommy to give me a hug and tell me everything was going to be okay.

They sent me to my auntie's home. She didn't want me, but she felt she had owed Mommy. She was a crappy parent. The only thing she had provided me with was food, shelter, and hockey. Mr. Lawyer had said that Mommy and Daddy said they wanted me to continue hockey in their will, so auntie let me play hockey.

Eleven years. I lived eleven years without my Mommy or Daddy. And they died so early, I only remember them as "Mommy" and "Daddy". That was probably the worst day of my life. My parents were killed, and as insensitive as this sounds, we also lost the hockey game.

I rub my eye with the back of my sleeve, wiping away a tear. _Suck up your tears, Jace. Mommy and Daddy are gone, but they want you to do hockey, so do work harder; for them._

"Hey, Jace, where were you?" I open my eyes and find Simon sitting at his bed, changing into a Dri-Fit shirt and pants. My eyes feel tired. _I must've dozed off_.

"I'm sorry, I just napped, what did you say?" I ask Simon.

"Well, my mom and dad wanted to meet you, but we couldn't find you in anywhere." _He can't know the truth, Jace_.

"Oh, my parents were on a really tight schedule so they only had time to visit for an hour. After that, they left, so I went back to our dorm." I explain, "What are we doing now?"

"You seemed to have napped quite a while," Simon—now packing a Gatorade bottle and a sweat towel into his "hockey equipment" duffel bag—says, "it's time for our evening session. Oh, and I think my parents still want to meet you, so stay back a while after practice?" I shrug, indifferently.

"Sure."

"Well…then," Simon says slowly, "You better get changed…the session starts in twenty minutes."

"_What?_" I jump up and start changing, "You couldn't have told me _earlier_?" Simon grins at me.

"Have the tables turned? Now _you're_ the late one, not _me._"

"Shut up and let me change." Simon laughs and goes to the washroom to put on contacts. _What an annoying dork_.

Since we have to share the session with the figure skating team—there is only one rink in the school—our session was cut short. Instead of two hours, it is going to be one hour long.

We start with simple drills. Speed, footwork, passing and shooting. Once done, we did a short scrimmage. Unlike every other guy on the team, I have no one to show off to. My parents may be _watching_ me right now, but they're not in the bleachers.

"Alright parents, now it is time for the Alicante Collegiate Institute of the Athletically Gifted Figure Skating team!" Coach Anderson's voice booms through the speakers across the rink. _Boy does our school have a long name_.

Simon and I skate off together, and we are greeted by a friendly looking couple.

"Hello, you must be Jace," the woman says, "I'm Simon's mom, and this is Simon's dad." They say it as if I am three years old. _They must think they are superior to me_.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Lewis," I put on a charming smile, "A pleasure to meet you." I offer a hand to them and they both shake it.

"So, how's your first year at Alicante?" Simon's dad asks me.

"Not bad, sir," I say politely, "The training is definitely more intense though."

"Well, you looked quite skilled out there, young man," Mr. Lewis says, "Almost as skilled as Simon." _Did they just hint that Simon was better than me?_ I mean, don't get me wrong, he _is_, but you don't _say_ that out loud.

I avert my eyes from their gaze and look at Simon, red faced and stiff, beside his parents.

"Uh, yeah," I say awkwardly, "Simon is _really_ good."

"Well, I hope so," Mr. Lewis says, I catch a hint of his demeaning tone, "We've had him trained by the best of the best. I would be quite surprised if he wasn't the best, in fact." _Jeez, save the showing off for the other parents…_

"Uh, yeah, Jace I think you should go change while I talk to my parents…" Simon says.

"Okay," I nod a farewell to him and turn towards the change rooms. How in the world, is Simon so nice, while his parents are so obnoxious?

**Simon POV**

"Dad, what the Hell was _that_?" I yell once Jace is out of earshot.

"Simon! Watch your language!" Mom scolds me, but I don't care.

"_Mom_," I urge, "All he did was tell Jace how inferior he was, I mean, can you guys be any more arrogant of me?" My body is filled with rage. _How can they just _say_ that to my friends?_

"Son," Dad says with a warning tone, "You are expected to respect your mother and I. What I did was to set Jace in his spot. You can't have people believing that they are better than you, or one day, they are going to over shine your capabilities with their deluded ambitions."

"But. You. Don't. Say. That." I say through gritted teeth.

"Simon, maybe someday you'll understand that Jace is not a good influence. I mean, first, you became friends with _Clary_," I flinch at the hint of disgust in my father's voice. Clary is my _best friend_ didn't that mean anything to my parents?

"Although she took away your focus from hockey, she was no competition, and was, in fact very focused on her sport as well. We figured she would be a good influence for you to strive for your goals. But _now_, this Jace kid, he's nothing but bad news, Simon. He's going to use you, and then toss you aside like you are _nothing_. We are changing your roommates immediately."

"_Dad!_" I yell at the top of my lungs. Several people turn to stare at me but I shut them out. "You can't do that! You can't go around controlling my friends, my life, judging _everyone_ you meet! _I_ decide who my friends are, and _I_ decide what I want. Got it? And what I want right now is for you and mom to _leave_ because things were much better _before_ you came."

The realization of what I just said hits me immediately after they leave my mouth, but I can't erase damage that is done. Even worse, I don't feel any regret for what I said, in fact, most of what came out was pure honesty.

"Very well then, Simon," Mom looks me in the eye, "If that is what you want, then your dad and I will refrain from controlling your life anymore. We'll pay for Alicante, but what you do here is no longer our concern."

I can feel everyone on the bleacher staring at me. I want to shout out, say I'm sorry, but, I'm _not_. That's what makes me feel the sickest; I don't feel bad for those words.

Mom and Dad walk to the exit, without looking back. I keep my eyes to my skates as I head to the change room.

"Sorry about my parents, Jace," I say, as he waits for me at the door.

"Nah, it's okay, whose parents _aren't_ like that, right?" he gives me a halfhearted laugh.

"Yeah." I pause, "Hey, you wanna watch the skating team? I hear their program is really good." Jace shrugs and follows me out the door.

The warm-up for the session is over, and it is time for each skater to show their short program.

Jace and I walk to the top row of the bleachers, and I see Clary's mom and dad. They greet us kindly. If they saw my outburst, they weren't showing it. _Though, they are pretty good at hiding the truth_, I think.

Other than Isabelle, I am the only person who knows about Clary's parents. Izzy might not believe Clary, but I had been over at her house countless times, and seen it empty; her parents always away on business trips, leaving her to make her meals.

When we were small, Clary used to have a nanny, and she would always let me sleep over. I always had to sleep in a separate room, but I sneaked into Clary's and insisted I protect her from the Closet Monster. Clary would always move to the side and let me sleep with her, and we would tell each other bedtime stories.

I sigh at the sweet memory. Of course, we rarely slept over in middle school—her nanny having left and her parents home a bit more often—and then never in high school—with our dorms and it being prohibited of course.

The first skaters are the grade nines. One by one, they go on and do their four minute long solo. I don't know most of the new niners but I do perk up as Maggie goes on the ice.

Boy, is she _good_. Close to Clary when she was in grade nine. Though her jumps only go up to a double flip, her performance is elegant and precise.

I clap politely as she ends, and on come the grade tens. Among them, none strike to be as good as Maggie, which is impressive.

Then, it's the grade elevens' turns. First comes Kaelie. I have no doubt believing her father paid his daughter's way into Alicante, there is nothing particularly appealing to her solo—it's well made; I bet if Clary did it, it would be amazing—and her jumps and spins were just barely advanced enough for a grade nine to be accepted, much less a grade eleven.

Jace seems to think so as well, because when I look at him, he seems to be questioning how Kaelie got into our school.

Carol, Kelly, Juliana—they were all decent—and then Isabelle.

She looks beautiful in her skating dress, and her hair is tied up in a high ponytail. At once, her music starts dramatically, full of energy and she does every movement right on cue. I watch her flawlessly do a triple loop and then a perfect spiral sequence.

Her solo passes by in a blur, but everything is amazingly stunning. When she finishes, it is obvious she is the best skater so far, but I know that Coach Anderson has saved the best for last; Clary.

Clary's dress is simple and plain, but pretty nonetheless. She goes straight to the center of the ice—as always, and waits for the music to begin. Once it does, she moves with a fluidness that none of the other skaters—not even Isabelle—are capable to portray. Her hands and arms swayed in rhythmic movements as if she were doing ballet, on ice.

I look to the side and see Jace eyeing her carefully.

"She's good, no?" Jace just nods his head, continuing to stare intently at my best friend. "Dude, chill, it's like she's hypnotising you." I laugh.

"It's just really amazing how good she is, you know?" Jace says, "She's like a Simon of figure skating." I smile, but Jace is too focused on Clary to notice.

When she finishes, the crowd erupts in applause, and Clary's parents give her a standing ovation—as well as some teachers and other parents. _If Mom and Dad saw that, they wouldn't think so badly of Clary_. I try to get my parents out of my head, they left already, probably not thinking of me.

"Simon, you wanna head back to our dorm?" Jace asks, "I'm tired. Besides, no fitness today." _Yes, no fitness!_

"Sure." We walk back, wash up, and go to bed; not a single word uttered between us. _I really hope Dad did not ruin my friendship with Jace,_ I think, _or else having him as a roommate for the next eight months will really suck._

**Author's Note**

**Intense chapter this was. Talk like Yoda I shall. Thankful and appreciative of the reviews, I am. Keep them coming, I hope you are.**

**Update next Saturday there will be, and wait until then, you will.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclai****mer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

**Clary POV**

The loud buzzer cuts through the chattering in the rink, and signals the end of our session.

Coach blows her whistle and calls us in.

"Good job today, ladies." She says with a bright smile, "As you all know, we have a competition coming up. I've talked to those of you who want to compete, but it's nothing intense, sort of like a mini-competition. It's really early in the year so most people from other schools won't be going, but if you are going, we leave tomorrow evening. Inform your teachers today about missing three days of school, and I'll see you all in off-ice today." Coach dismisses us, and I skate off with Isabelle.

"Oh, I absolutely love going to Octoberfest—" the name of the competition, "—I remember going there in grade nine…" Iz says to me giddily.

I think back to Octoberfest in grade nine, I had been so nervous, but I was extremely prepared for it back then; most people were two jumps behind me, but now, everyone seems to be my level, or higher.

The competition is always held in Vancouver, and I—along with Isabelle—enjoy it immensely. Though there are usually only twenty-or-so girls in every category, it is still fun and exciting.

"Yeah," I agree, "I remember in grade nine, everyone was so bad; the first five spots were taken by Alicante."

"Our year was just good." Isabelle responds with a smirk.

"No disagreement there," I smirk back, "but in grade ten, only you and I got on the podium, and now the category includes grade elevens _and_ twelves."

"At least Crystal isn't here. She'd be tough competition." I shrug with agreement. Crystal is _amazing_. She's in university now, but if I so happened to get lucky as to qualify for the Junior National Skating team—which is hoping for a lot considering you needed to _win_ nationals, and I hadn't even qualified last year—she would be my competition.

"Well, she's not, so I guess we should be thankful." I swing my bag over my shoulder and prepare to leave the change room. "You wanna grab lunch now?" I ask. I have an hour before science, and Isabelle has a spare after lunch.

"Sure." She says as she gets up with me. We drop our stuff off in our dorm and head to the cafeteria. Throwing some food onto our tray, we find a seat at our regular table.

"Hey girls!" Isabelle says cheerfully, "Who's excited for Octoberfest?" We receive a bunch of cheers from the girls on our team.

"Is it really intense?" Maggie asks worriedly. I absolutely love Maggie's humbleness, even though her skill reminds me a bit of myself when I was her age.

"Nah, it's really chill, Maggie," I say cheerfully. "I'm sure you'll do great."

"Yeah." Maggie's tone drops three octaves and she is now looking at me with resentment. _What did I do to her? From our first fitness session to now, all she does is glare at me._

I pretend I don't notice her darkened connotation and talk to Carol and Isabelle instead. They were both looking forward to Octoberfest, even though we had to face the grade twelves.

"Oh _yeah_," Carol smacks her forehead, "We have to face the twelvers…ugh…only you and Isabelle aren't going to fail, Clary." I feel myself blush and look at my food.

"They have to change that," Stephanie—a twelve—butts in, "I mean, how can we face _Clary_, of all skaters." I smile at her, trying to not seem obnoxious.

"Come on guys, I'm not that good. And don't say I just want you to contradict me." I rush in the last part, "I mean, you all are good; we _do_ come from Alicante." At that, I receive a couple more cheers.

"Damn it, we still have fitness today!" Maggie speaks, for the first time all conversation.

"It's okay guys," Stephanie whispers, "I hear the Coaches are planning a dodgeball game since most of us are going to Octoberfest." This forces us to respond with loud yelling, causing stares from other tables.

"I can't wait!" I say happily, "I bet it's going to be hockey players versus skaters, and we're gonna _destroy_."

The bell signaling the end of lunch rings—but the only people who don't have a spare are Maggie and I. We get up and head towards our classes.

**Maggie POV**

"So what do you have next?" Clary catches up to me and I have to hold my tongue to keep from yelling "_get away from me you slut!"_ I mean, couldn't she catch onto the fact that I don't want to be friends with someone who goes around flirting with my crush?

"Nothing important." I say sourly. I hear her give me an exasperated sigh.

"Okay Maggie. That's it. It's been _two and a half weeks_ of you giving me a cold shoulder—"

"Ooo, look, the red head can count!" I say with venom in my voice. Clary seems stunned but she persists with her short speech.

"Why are you doing this Maggie?" Clary says it so sharply that it takes me aback.

"None of your business."

"Technically it is, Maggie. You are being rude and mean to me, and all I'm asking is _why_. You can ignore me for the next four years, but I just want to know." We stop at the entrance of the science lab, Clary awaiting my answer.

"Well, I'm still talking to you, aren't I? When I feel like never talking to you again, maybe I'll answer that question." I know the entire reasoning of what I just said makes _no_ sense, whatsoever, so, before Clary can say anything else, I briskly walk to my class.

**Jace POV**

When Clary enters the classroom, she looks a bit shaken up by something. I can only assume Maggie told her something as I had seen them talking outside, and Maggie seemed very mad. _Probably something about Simon_, I think as I smirk to myself.

"Today we are going to be doing a lab on Amoebas." Mr. Smith announces to the class. "I have listed your partners at the front of the classroom. Instructions are on the front lab bench, you have the entire class to complete the task." Everyone crazily scrambles to the board, but I decide to wait back and let my partner find me. Instead, I go and take two lab packages and find a seat. Minutes later, a grumpy red head is approaching me.

"Well, well, well, look who got the absolute pleasure of having _me_ as their lab partner. I can see you literally jumping for joy, but please, contain your excitement." Clary raises an eyebrow at me. Then, she breaks down laughing.

"Oh…that was hilarious…Jace…" Clary says in between laughs, "You think that…I am _happy_…I'm partners with you…could you be any more…funny…" She wipes a fake tear from her eye and settles on the chair beside me, her face now monotone. "Now that we've settles that I don't want to be partners with you," She continues, "Let's start on that lab assignment."

Every one of her words hits me like a blow, but I don't show any emotion. _Can't you tell I just want you to like me, Clary?_

_Come on Jace, you asked for it, with you being a jerk and all, _I say silently to myself.

Without another word, we start the project of analyzing different amoeba samples under microscopes. Science may be one of my favourite subjects, but it's one of Clary's too—and boy is she good at it.

We study the samples intently, only speaking to ask the other to pass another microscope tray over.

"Jace, hand me the tray of _amoeba leningradensis_" Clary says to me. I comply and hand her a tray. She takes one look at it and hands it back.

"I said _leningradensis_, not _proteus_. Do you want us to fail Jace?"

"Wow, never took as a drama queen Clary." I smirk at her. "I am _so_ sorry your scientific highness! I should've known! Please do not preserve my brain in formaldehyde and study it intensely under a microscope! Have mercy!" My lab partner just rolls her eyes at me.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry Clary. But how was I supposed to know which was which?"

"Well, if you _hadn't_ messed up the order it would be easy to tell, _but_, you did and so you would have to look at the form of the pseudopods. Although most amoebas are polypodial, _Leningradensis_ has thicker and less pseudopods than _proteus_. Besides, you should have remembered when Mr. Smith handed the trays to us."

"Well aren't you a well-prepared smartass? I can see why you and Simon are friends; you both piss people off with your condescending intelligence." I say to her with a wide grin, but a hint of annoyance.

"Seriously, Jace, we have to get back to work." Clary gives me a hard glare. "You know what, I'll find the specimen myself."

And right like that, our nerdy lab project turns into a cliché, sappy, romantic movie as Clary and I both reach for the _amoeba proteus_. The moment our hands meet I feel electrical sparks run up my arm. However, neither of us takes our hand away, so we look straight into each other's eyes. _Another romantic moment with Clary…lower yourself one inch, and your lips will brush against her's. _Shut. Up. Hormones.

In a movie situation, the girl will realise her undying love for the boy and will probably start blushing. Clary though, breaks the moment and says,

"I'm very glad you can now tell the difference between _leningradensis_ and _proteus_, but _I_ have the microscope, so, if you don't mind, _I_ would like to study it first, please." I yank my hand back as if Clary's touch burned me, embarrassment coursing through my veins.

Why had I even thought that Clary would treat this as a romantic moment? She _hates_ me! _Stupid, Jace, stupid. She was probably wondering why in the world you were keeping your hand on hers!_

We finish the lab in silence, neither of us speaking a word to the other. Clary swaps specimen plates three more times, but she never asks me to pass them to her. _Thank goodness…or else I would've done something stupider._

When the bell rings, I run to the rink. I had memorized the time the rink is Open Ice and anyone can skate on it, and I know _now_, of all moments is the time I need to be alone.

I had already stashed my skating things into my change room locker so I take them out, throw my science binders into them, and change into my skates.

I lace my skates quickly and run into the rink with my stick, a sack of pucks, and orange cones for drills thrown over my shoulder. The coldness hits me and relaxes me immediately as I enter. _Clary out of your head, Jace. It's hockey all the way now_.

"Jacey!" A shrill voice cuts through the silence and I realise I am not the only one on the rink. _So much for my alone time_, I think. But, I need to get Clary out of my head, and as cold as it seems, the person across the rink can do just that. So, I paste on my fakest, most seducing smile ever, and yell back across the rink.

"Hey Kaelie!"

**Author's Note**

**Yes, this chapter was a **_**bit**_** shorter, but hey, it was supposed to stop as Clary enters the science room so you guys got a bit more drama. Most of my chapters will probably hover around the 2000-3000 word range, if that's okay with you guys. Okay, I have some more questions for you guys:**

**-How do you think Clary's reaction could've been improved? (Keeping in mind she **_**thinks**_** she hates him, but still has a little attraction for him and his **_**charming**_** smile :P. Of course, she might not want him to know that, and may be hiding it all, your choice.)**

**-Should Jace flirt a lot with Kaelie, or only a bit considering he is still thinking about Clary?**

**-Who do you think should win at Octoberfest?**

**-Was Maggie too cold to Clary?**

**-Should Isabelle be more jealous of the fact Clary beats her at most competitions?**

**Thanks a lot! I'm trying to become a more capable writer, and what better way of doing it than getting advice from you guys, right?**

**Either way, update Tuesday, and until then…**

**P.S. Ashs2Ashs Thanks for the advice! I hope you liked the way I used it. I really think it makes the story better.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclai****mer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

**Kaelie POV**

_Finally. _I mean, I have been waiting all year to finally be alone with Jace, and now I get the chance! When I see him get on the ice with a bag of hockey equipment attractively swung over his shoulder, I know that we are meant to be together.

I yell a hello to him and waves back. _Yes_.

"Hey, Kaelie," Jace says as he skates up to me. His hair is tousled up perfectly; as always. "I'm sorry I interrupted your ice time—"

"Oh no! It's really fine!" I really want Jace to stay, _don't leave, don't leave_. "I mean, I was only going to do stroking and stuff so I don't need that much ice space."

"Cool." Jace trails off a moment, thinking about something else. _Come on, Kaelie, get his attention!_

"So…like…my dad is probably gonna sponsor the Halloween celebration this year."

"Really? Uh, cool." Jace says questioningly. _Say something more interesting…_

"How long have you been playing hockey?" I quickly rush out.

"Oh, since I was four, but only house league. I started 'rep' when I was ten. He gives me a charming smile, sending shivers down my spine.

Suddenly, the sound of the rink door causes me to snap my head up. Normally the rink is empty during these periods, it's where I practice the most, since I need to get at least two jumps more by this year, or else even Daddy's sponsors won't get me in for grade twelve.

Though, no one can know that, but me.

A short, red-headed girl enters and I feel my stomach clench in disgust, _Clary_. I really don't like Clary. She thinks she is _so_ amazing, just because she's been skating longer, but really, I can do practically everything she can do, if I have more practice time.

I see Jace's eyes advert from me, to Clary, and trail onto her as she skates to the boards, standing quite far from us. Jace's gaze is greedily taking in Clary's entire body. _Jace had better not like that bitch._

I shake off the jealousy. No way can Clary compete with _me_. I'm rich, beautiful, and every girl wishes they were me. She skates towards us, and I can see Jace tense up.

"Are you guys going to be using all the ice?" She asks, a couple strokes away from us.

"Jacey," I say, "how about we leave? I mean, Clary can have the rink to herself." I look at Jace, and see he is contemplating agreeing with me. Only, he looks as if he is only agreeing to avoid Clary, not to spend the spare we have with me. _Hey, at least he doesn't like Clary, and I can have him_.

"You know what, I think Kaelie and I can use this half of the ice, and you can use the rest." He responds. _What? We were supposed to go on a study date!_ Jace turns back to me, and says, "Kaelie, you came here to practice, right? I'll just do some simple drills for stick-handling, and you can do…whatever you do?" I shrug, _might as well use my time with Jace wisely_.

Jace dumps out the contents of his drawstring bag onto the ice, and out falls a big stack of pylons, and a pile of pucks. He sets the pylons in a zigzag pattern, taking up a third of our half, and starts practicing. I decide to use my half, and warm up. _Take that, Clary, Jace is with _me_ and not _you_ this practice_.

**Clary POV**

When I enter the rink, I figure there will be other skaters on the ice, but I don't really care; I just need to get that science class out of my mind.

When I found out Jace and I were partners, I was annoyed, but I figured it wouldn't be so bad. But, when our hands touched like that, there was no way I could suppress the sparks erupting from my hand. I tried. I really did. But my mind could not stop my body to react with utter ecstasy.

On the inside I mean.

I covered it by acting indifferent but really, I felt as if I wanted to hold his hand forever. _What the Hell is wrong with you Clary?_ No, no, no. I _cannot_ like Jace Wayland. _Get him _out_ of your mind_. Jerk. Arrogant. Annoying. Deluded. Inconsiderate. Player. I repeat the words through my mind, in attempt to get out any pleasant ideas of Jace.

I look up and across the rink, I see Kaelie and…a hockey player? _That's weird_, I think. No way can hockey and figure skaters be on the ice and practice at the same time; it would be completely ineffective.

The closer I get to the two, I realise who the hockey player is. _Great._

"Are you guys going to be using all the ice?" I ask them, trying to avoid Jace's eyes. I accidentally avert them downward, and end up looking at his hand. Hoping he doesn't catch the fact that I'm blushing, I focus all my attention on Kaelie.

They seem to be discussing whether or not they want to practice here, but in the end, I get half of the ice. There is no point in doing my program now; I only have half the space I need. Instead, I work on spins.

The session is spent in near complete silence—the occasional sound of Jace's stick hitting a puck in front of him.

I steal quick glances in his direction, but mostly what I see is of Kaelie trying to talk to him, and to no avail. Jace seems more interested in his stick handling, than Kaelie's flirting.

_Why should you care, Clary? So what if Jace likes Kaelie?_ But the thought, for some reason, sends repulsiveness through me. The idea of Jace and Kaelie feels…wrong. Maybe it's the fact that Kaelie has had many boyfriends in the past, _but who cares if Jace's heart gets broken? He broke Cathy's heart,_ I think.

But no, Jace said Cathy was cheating on Marcus with him…he was just doing what was right. Unless, he was lying to me, _but why would he lie about something like that?_

The internal contradictions run through me repeatedly, and when the bell signaling the end of the day rings, my thoughts and ideas were still not determined.

_Do I like Jace? Is he a good guy? How do I act about the "hand holding situation"?_

However, one thought runs through me stronger than the others; skating. I told Coach skating would be my first priority. So, I can't let Jace get in my way. _Figure skating nationals first, boyfriend later._

"Bye Clary!" Jace yells across the rink from the other exit. I'm not sure if it's a taunt, or if it's sincere, but I wave back.

"Dodge ball! I can't wait!" Isabelle jumps up and down in our dorm, like a little girl.

"Calm down Isabelle. You're gonna jump so high your head's going to hit the ceiling." I laugh.

"Haha. Very funny. No need to hide you're jealouse of my height." I have always been short for my age, but hey, the best figure skaters were all below average height.

"I'm not jealous. My height gives me an advantage to skating." I retort.

"That's what all the short people say to make themselves feel better. The height of professional skaters is just a mere coincidence."

"I'm pretty sure coincidences end after three occurrences. I mean, technically a lower center of gravity means easier balance, and the velocity of all your jumps—"

"Science nerd." Isabelle coughs out the words, in an obvious attempt to annoy me.

"Jealous at my intellect much?" I tease. I love the easy going way me and Isabelle always gets along. Isabelle responds with a smirk.

"Whatever." A moment of silence falls between us while we change and pack our fitness bags for the session coming up.

"I saw Kaelie and Jace today during the open ice." I say flatly. Why I decided to start conversation with this, I have no idea. "She was flirting with him." Isabelle's face drops into a serious expression.

"Oh." From the countless fitness sessions with the guy's team we've had, I can tell that Isabelle likes Jace. She would always go flirt with the others girls, around Simon and Jace, and although I really wish it's Simon she flirts with, it's obviously not. I still haven't gotten a full confirmation yet, so, for all I know, she could be using Jace to get Simon to be jealous—but that's hoping for a lot.

"Uh, Clary…" Isabelle starts. She takes a deep breath in, "I think it's time I tell you. I like Jace." I give her an overly exaggerated shocked face. She returns it with a laugh.

"Is it that obvious?' She asks with a blush creeping to her face.

"Kinda."

"Well…yeah…I figured I should tell you."

"Why did you decided now, of all times?" I ask, curious.

"I thought…you liked Jace, but now, I can tell you guys are on bad terms." I give her a half-hearted laugh.

"Yeah, I guess." _Are we? _I actually have no idea.

"Anyways, I think we have to go!" Isabelle grabs her bag and we walk excitedly to the fitness center, ready to beat the guys' team at dodgeball.

When we enter, we are quite early—only five other people are there. Isabelle immediately goes to talk to Jace, Simon and Jordan, I drop my bag into the corner of the room, sit down, and start stretching.

Soon, Sebastian is beside me, stretching as well. It's become a tradition; every time we have fitness, Isabelle goes off to talk in the giant group of "popular", hockey players, and figure skaters. Don't get me wrong, I have no resentment against them—my best friend is one of them—but I feel like they take the focus from our sport away.

Then, when Isabelle leaves, Sebastian comes along, and we usually talk until the coaches come in. Sebastian is definitely growing on me. He's one of my closer friends—after Simon—even though the only time we socialize is before fitness.

"S'up Clary." He says, plopping himself down beside me, and stretching his legs out as well. I shrug in response.

"Nothing much. I hear we have a dodge ball game today."

"Ready to lose?" Sebastian's playful competitiveness reminds me much of Simon's, and when I look up at my best friend, I see Maggie with a hand on his shoulder.

Something clicks in my head. Maggie likes Simon, and from the look Simon is awkwardly giving her, my guess is, Maggie has received a hint that Simon doesn't like her back. _Is that why she is so grumpy?_ But I know I am missing something, because Maggie is only grumpy to me.

"Earth to Clary?" Sebastian waves a hand in front of my face.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry…" I smile sheepishly, "I zoned out. I hope you didn't say anything impossible while I wasn't paying attention, like that you guys were going to win." I smirk at him.

"Oh, so you were listening? Then I hope you remember agreeing to the fact that the guy's hockey team will _dominate_ at anything we do in fitness."

"Hmm, I don't remember _that_. I remember you bowing down to my awesomeness though." I say with a grin.

"Ah, yes! I remember that." Sebastian gets up and bows at me. "I am always humble around your most awesomeness, my lady. Please, I offer you my unquestioning and loyal service, to help you in your quest to achieve supreme awesomeness." I can't help but laugh at Sebastian's quirkiness.

"I must say, dear sir, I would accept your gracious offer. But, you are missing your one most crucial offering; I need a rose from my knight in shining armour, before I may accept your help to achieve supreme awesomeness." Sebastian sits back down beside me and burst out laughing.

"You are hilarious, Clary." I can't help but feel myself blush. "Tell you what, I'll get a rose for you, and then you'll have to agree to let me be your knight in shining armour." I have absolutely no idea where Sebastian is going with this, but there can be no harm, Sebastian is a great guy.

"Sure," I laugh, "I like red roses found on a high mountain, that glisten in the morning sun from the perfect beads of dew left behind."

"You ask so much of me." Sebastian mutters under his breath, causing me to laugh again.

A whistle cuts through the chattering and Coach Aldertree and Anderson come out, right on schedule.

"Even though it was supposed to be a secret," Coach Anderson starts, "We are having a dodge ball game today!" A loud cheering erupts form the two teams. "_And_, it's going to be figure skaters versus hockey players!" We clap and yell loudly until we get settled down, and the room gets split into two. We were going to have three games—best two out of three. The Coaches come out with different sized utility balls, and line them in the center.

"Okay girls," We huddle in a circle, as if we're in a football game. The idea came from Isabelle, and I have to admit, we do seem pretty intimidating. "The guys at least have one person who can out sprint us, so, we're going to start off defensive; no one runs to the center when the whistle blows. Wait to get at least three of the balls, then we attack. Got it?" We respond to Isabelle's pep-talk with cheers and we get down onto our stomachs, against the wall.

There were twenty skaters and eighteen hockey players—so it should be more or less even. Even if guys are more athletically built, our numbers were higher, and even then, we were some of the hardest trained girls on campus—with the same fitness sessions as the guy's team.

Coach's whistle blows, signaling the beginning of Game one.

I suppose some niners decide to be too ambitious because three of them, ignoring our team's plan, run straight up, get out sprinted by Simon and Alec, and get out immediately.

The rest of the guy's team advances, with all eight of the utility balls. _Maybe playing defensive was a bad idea._

They whip it at us with no mercy, and immediately, four other girls get out, leaving only thirteen of us, against the eighteen. _And there go our advantage in numbers._

A ball is thrown at me, and I duck to dodge it, looking up afterwards to see who threw it. _Sebastian_. Seeing another utility ball rolling near the back, I grab it and take my chance. Running up, I jump over another shot from Alec and whip my arm down, hard. The ball goes straight where I want it to go, but Sebastian crouches low, and catches it, letting his body take the impact.

I yell in frustration, and see Sebastian stick out his tongue at me. In return, I stick mine out and glare at him. He ends up laughing back at me.

"What's with all this flirting between you and Sebastian?" Carol raises an eyebrow suggestively at me. I look around and see three other girls also watching me.

"What? Oh, um, we're not flirting. We just kinda made a bet on who was going to win." I feel my face turning red.

"_Sure_ you are." Carol gives me a playful smirk.

"I don't get the big deal! You flirt with Simon all the time…"

"Don't try to change the subject.' She says flatly, "Besides, Simon's not gonna like me, he barely knows me. It's just infatuation. But you and Sebastian seem legit." She gives me another grin. I shove her lightly and go back to watching the game.

Isabelle gets out, and so do five other girls from a sudden rampage the guys bring on. By then, hope is pretty much lost and it is a just a merciful defeat.

Coach gets us to swap sides—a custom to make sure the game is fair—and as I pass Simon, he gives me a high five.

"Good luck, _Morgenstern_." He says tauntingly.

"You too, Lewis." Even if Simon and I don't hang out as much as we used to in elementary school, it's still nice to have him as a person to go to. When he hangs out with his "popular" gang of guys during lunch and fitness—even though popularity is overrated here as separate sport groups barely talk with each other—and he invites me to join, I always decline, so, I can't blame him for not hanging out so much with me.

I remember last week, he asked:

"Why don't you even hang talk with me and the others before fitness? You just sit there and talk with Sebastian, and whoever else joins you guys." I shrug.

"Do you see anything wrong with it? I mean, I just don't like how all of it is 'flirt with Simon and Jace' I want to stretch and warm up."

"Are you just jealous?" He smirked. "I mean, I get it, you want this all to yourself." Jokes like these with Simon have gotten less awkward after we've settled our drama in grade nine, but I still only give him a half-hearted laugh.

"Fine," he sighed, "there's nothing wrong with it, it's just, we barely get to talk. I think Sebastian talks to you more than I do, and he caused you to bruise four rib bones."

"You can't still be mad at him for that, can you?" I asked.

"No, but I mean, he _did_, so keep that in mind." I shrugged and then left.

Coach's whistle blows and I whip my head up, getting ready for the game. This time, our team decided half of us run up, and retrieve the balls. I'm glad I'm not one of the runners, or else I would really have failed my job.

We manage to retrieve two—from the side that Simon and Alec, the fastest sprinters here, weren't on—and get one opponent out. We also still have no outs so far.

Another ball rolls towards me, and I see Sebastian, with his back towards me. _Payback time_. I find an opening, duck through, and whip the ball at him, getting him square in his back. Before anyone can get me out, I run back near the wall, and receive my glare from my rival there. _I'm watching you_, he signals with his two fingers, as he goes off onto the side.

After ten minutes, it's me, the three niners who ran up last game—who were instructed to stay behind this game—as well as Carol and Stephanie. All the balls end up on our side and I pick two up, not looking to see what the others are doing.

Making my way up to the center line, I see only Simon back up. I laugh to myself. Only Simon—and Sebastian, but he's out—have seen my dodge ball capabilities meaning the rest of these guys were merely underestimating me.

They look back at their captain, and see him backing up—getting the message—but, it's already too late and I whip my arm down with my first dodge ball, and it makes a direct hit at the closest guy's leg. Transferring my second ball into my right hand, I repeat the motion, but at another guy.

A ball whips by my head behind me, and I see Stephanie throw a ball, getting another guy out. It's only Simon who's left and he takes a ball and throws it at Carol. She dodges and returns the throw with her own.

While Simon's distracted by Carol, I pick up a stray dodge ball, aim carefully, and fire. The shot goes straight at Simon and he's out. Coach blows her whistle and we swap sides again.

"Nice shot." Says Simon discretely when we pass.

"Nice _attempt_ to dodge." I smirk back. He ruffles my hair and jogs back to his side.

**Jace POV**

It's now tie game, meaning the next win, wins. I haven't gotten any significant hits the last two games so I am now determined to show everyone that I'm not a useless player.

Clary seems really good at dodge ball—she did win the last game for her team. I receive a ball, dodge a throw from Stephanie, and direct my aim at her. It goes right where I want to—right above the torso—so when she jumps, it'll still hit her stomach. She grunts in frustration at me and storms off the playing field.

A couple of our players get out, and the other team seems to be slowly dominating. I look up, and across from me, I see Clary, not paying any attention. _Get her out, Jace_. Not only is Clary one of the strongest players on the opposing team, I want her to see how good I am.

I grab a stray ball and charge to her. Winding up my arm, I throw the ball. But, before it even makes it halfway, Clary's already out—she got hit in the leg by someone on the other side of the room. I follow the path the dodge ball took, in hope to find the thrower; Sebastian.

He took my target! Rage ran through me. I look between him and Clary and see them practically flirting with each other; laughing and joking around. _That. Should. Be. Me._ I grit my teeth together, and don't notice Kaelie coming up from my side.

She throws a ball and I don't have enough time to dodge it when I realise that it's aimed at me. I feel it hit my foot and head to the sides of the room.

"Hah! I got you Jacey!" She says in a high shrill voice. I return it with a thumbs up, obviously not caring what she thinks any more.

Clary and Sebastian have gotten seemingly close these past fitness sessions…_no_. She can't _possibly_ have feelings for him. He's just a defenseman on our team. I'm a better hockey player than he is, more attractive, stronger, faster, how can she like _him_? He's the one who caused her to miss a week of skating, whereas I _beat him up_ for her.

Clary can't like Sebastian. She can't. For the sake of my intact heart. My sanity. She _can't_.

**Author's Note**

**Okay, I didn't really like this chapter…not only was it awkwardly put together, the flow was not good. I would love any advice you guys have for me. Also, the fact that I wrote a bit in Kaelie's POV; that was HARD. Most fanfiics really view her as a mean, cold-hearted antagonist who just does bad things because she feels like it. I felt like there had to be some justification to her actions so I fluctuated her evilness a bit.**

**This chapter's questions on how I can do better are:**

**-How can the Kaelie POV be improved?**

**-Should Clary have made a bigger deal over Izzy's crush?**

**-Was the talking between Sebastian and Clary strange? (The rose has something to do with a chapter later on)**

**-Was this chapter too draggy with the whole fitness session?**

**-Any other ideas for plot twist or interesting chapters? (Because updating twice a week is taking away all my ideas and I wanted the events in the chapters to correspond with updates. For instance, things that happen on Halloween to be uploaded on Halloween. So, if you guys have any suggestions you want to see, I can definitely add them it!)**

**If I really like your idea(s) and criticism I shall give you guys an excerpt!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**And as always, until next time…**

**P.S. Did you guys notice I never wrote a winner for the dodge ball tournament? Didn't want to start a dispute over the winner…so… XD**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclai****mer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

**Isabelle POV**

"Representing Alicante Collegiate Institute for the Athletically Gifted, Clary Morgenstern!" The speakers project the sound across the rink and over the sound of the cheering crowd. Octoberfest is a big deal in Vancouver. From what I can tell, a lot of people come to watch, more for fun, than for a friend or relative compete.

I shiver in my skating jacket and rub my hands together. I had gone third in our section—way ahead of Clary—meaning I got plenty time to cool down before my roommate goes.

"Don't catch a cold there, Isabelle." Coach gives me a smile. "Maybe you should grab another jacket."

"Not while Clary's on Coach, I want to watch." I reply. Coach gives me a shrug.

"Fine, after." She says, "There's five other people between Clary and Stephanie."

There are thirty people in our section this year—more than average—with around an even distribution of grade elevens, and twelves. The competition seems pretty tough, but I'm sure Alicante will at least get one podium finish.

Clary's music stars, and she begins her long program. She enters and lands a perfect double-axle, letting me release the breath I'm holding in.

After the short program, the standings are Stephanie in first, Michelle—one of the best skaters at North Idris—in second, I'm in third, and Clary is in fourth. I am really surprised I am ahead of Clary, even if it's only by a few points. But, that was before we went on for our long program; and a lot can change in just one solo.

Clary enters her combination spin—it's a bit wobbly, but still amazing. She does footwork flawlessly, and then does a triple loop. Halfway done now, she does an elegant spread eagle, followed by another combination spin.

I look to my side and see Michelle glaring at Clary. _That's right, be jealous she's better than you._ I _cannot_ stand it when people resent Clary just because she's good. The reason she is so good is because she works her butt; and she deserves to be the best. I catch Michelle's eye and send her a glare back. I see her mouth some mean words into one of her teammates and they giggle crazily.

I can't help but roll my eyes, but I turn back to Clary. She is doing her last jump, a pivot, then, it's over. I see my friend breathing heavily as she bows and skates off.

"Good job!" I smile happily as she takes her jacket from Coach.

"Thanks…but…" Clary's breaths come out ragged, "I wobbled…a bit…" She gives me a half-hearted smile.

"No, it was really good Clary. Um…I'm going to go get my jacket now, Coach." Coach gives me a nod and I run back towards the change rooms.

"In first place is…Isabelle Lightwoood!" My mouth hangs open. _I had won?_ No. Way. I mean, Clary had gotten third…but the winner must be a grade twelve…

I slowly make my way up to the podium. _Must be a mistake?_ I look up and see Clary clapping happily for me. I shake hands with the judges and receive my gold medal. My. _Gold_. Medal.

I haven't received a gold medal since I came to Alicante. I feel immensely happy inside and can't help but pump my fist into the air in victory. I. Had. _Won_. Not just second, but _first_.

"Congratulations Izzy!" Clary gives me a tight hug after I descend from the podium.

"Thanks. But you would've won if you hadn't slipped up on your spin."

"But _you_ won, it was meant to be." Clary gives me another hug. "I'm so happy for you! You deserve it!" I laugh and hug her back.

The plane ride back to Alicante is spent in silence between the team members. Other than Clary and I, Maggie won gold, Stephanie won fourth, and two grade tens made podium finishes. My gold medal hangs across my neck and I toy with it happily.

I still think that Clary should've won but, it feels nice to be the best for once. I mean, I still hope that she makes it to nationals; but I am going to train harder for that goal as well.

When we land a bus is waiting for us in the parking lot, to bring us back to school grounds.

"Alright ladies, you get to skip fitness tonight! Get a good night's sleep and be ready for practice tomorrow after school." We all cheer happily and board the bus. En route to school, most of us sleep or listen to music, but I start to think through the past two years at Alicante…

When I first came here, I was really surprised that I got in; I had no idea I was actually good at skating. I mean, I had won a lot of competitions, but I had never realized my potential.

I met Clary the first day here; we were assigned as roommates and immediately, I knew we'd be close friends. She was undoubtedly the sweetest, nicest, and coolest girl on the team and I just wanted to be friends with her.

I guess that's what makes Clary popular, even when she doesn't try to be; she's fun to be around, nice and just down to earth. Originally, I thought I was just a third wheel—hanging around Clary whenever she wasn't with Simon—but, over time, we became closer and better friends.

I hung out with Kaelie and Carol too. Flirting with the boy's hockey team, gossiping—normal teenage girl stuff—but Clary was the one who brought me back to who I truly was. She rarely hung out with our group—stuck to herself or just a string of others—but nevertheless people enjoyed her company.

I remember once Simon and I had a conversation in grade ten:

"Are you ever bothered your best friend doesn't hang out with us?" I asked him.

"No…I mean, she isn't one to hang out with the 'popular' gang of people in school."

"Well, I for one wish Clary did." I stated.

"Me too, but, it's not like we can force her to. Besides, she may not like it in our group—Clary's more timid and down to earth."

"Yeah," I laughed, "One of the things I like most about her."

"Join the club." Simon said.

"Ah, can't wait to go to bed!" Clary drops her bags onto our dorm's floor and jumps onto her bed.

"Me too." I say matter-of-factly and take off my jacket. I still feel sticky and sweaty so I head to our washroom to take a quick shower. After ten minutes, I'm ready to head to bed as well and I snuggle into my blankets happily. The day has been a long one, and the tiredness soon catches up to me, as I fall asleep.

**Sebastian POV**

Fitness is painful today. With half the figure skaters gone today, Coach does more hockey based workouts; speed drills, agility runs, weights, you name it. By the end, I am more drenched in sweat than I ever have been, and am ready to go to sleep.

Me and Alec head towards our dorm, and jump into bed without a word uttered to each other. Not that we talk a lot, anyways, but usually a "good night" is at least mumbled.

The next morning I wake up sore _everywhere_.

"Ugh. Was last night intense or what?" I ask Alec from across the room. He is just stepping out of the shower and his hair is wet.

"Yeah, man. I mean, Coach is definitely holding back at least a _bit_ when we get the skaters. But when they leave it's like _Hell_."

Last night was not only was tiresome, but Clary wasn't there. I had definitely missed her these past three days. I mean, I honestly enjoy her company—especially the fact that she doesn't go around flirting like every other girl on the team.

More than that, she forgave me for accidentally checking her, which I still feel bad about. The only problem is that Jace obviously has feelings for her...and I can't help but feel she has feelings for him too.

_No, Sebastian, you're going to get Clary before Jace_. I must sound like every infatuated guy here at Alicante. In a school full of goody-two-shoe athletic students, we do have quite a bit of drama, even if it's not serious.

In grade nine, I dated Kaelie for a couple months but we broke it off after it was obvious we really had no feelings for each other. Kaelie is a fine girlfriend, but, she's not…my type. All she cares about is how she looks, how she ate too much one day, how her daddy is rich…it gets annoying.

I was the one who suggested we break up but I knew that she was thinking it to. I saw the way she eyed the other guys; as if she was free from the restraints of a spouse. _Slut._ Yes, it's a mean term but, you simply do _not_ check out other guys when your boyfriend is holding you hand. You have to be seriously _messed up_ to do that.

"It sucks because we have fitness today, and half the skaters won't be sore too." Alec halts my train of thought and I look up at him.

"Oh, yeah, I know, right. But hey, maybe Coach will keep the toughness and go easier on the ones who were here?"

"Do you even know Coach?" Alec laughs. I shrug.

"Yeah, that is hoping for a miracle."

**Jace POV**

Class zooms by today—even with Clary and science class—and before I know it, it's time for fitness. I am really looking forward to it because today, I am ready to make sure Clary and Sebastian don't become a couple. I plan to join their conversations during fitness and get Clary to like me more.

I hope it works.

As I enter the fitness room, I see Clary and Sebastian already there—thanks to Simon for making us late. Instead of going to our normal place, I turn towards them.

"Dude, where are you going?" Simon asks me as I am just about to make my way to Clary and Sebastian. I realise that I missed one important factor while planning; Kaelie. I mean, Simon will understand if I leave, but Kaelie…she's going to follow me. _Shoot_.

I still feel like heading to Clary so, ignoring the protests going through my mind, I follow my feet instead, and they bring me right in front of my love, and my enemy. I plop myself down and give them both a smirk.

"Hey!" I say happily.

"Hi…" Sebastian starts slowly. His voice is filled with curiosity and distaste at the same time. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Well, I figured I could join you guys, for a change."

"Did the other guys kick you out? Don't be so mad, I think Clary and I are planning to do so right now as well." Clary laughs at that, sending a stab of pain through my heart.

"Ouch." I give him a half-hearted laugh, pretending to be indifferent.

"Guess you didn't get the hint, Jace." Sebastian says coldly, "we'd like to talk alone." I look up at Clary and see her not once oppose Sebastian. The pain and anger courses through me. _So Sebastian turned Clary into another cold-hearted jerk_, I think. However, I can't bring myself to dislike Clary; she was still once the girl I fell in love with.

"Fine," I say harshly, with a smirk, "I get it, you guys want to be sociopathic loners. Sorry to intrude on your goal to be the down cast freaks of Alicante." I see Clary flinch at my harsh words. _Good_. _That's what you get when you're friends with Sebastian; people don't like you._

"That must really hurt, right Jace? The fact that not only did you get kicked out of _your_ social group, but you also got kicked out by the 'sociopathic, down cast, freaks of Alicante'." I look up at Clary as she says the harsh words, unable to hide my hurt face. I see her recognize my expression but she doesn't falter as the insults flow through her mouth. Sebastian bursts out laughing and waves a goodbye to me as I get up.

"Hey Jacey!" I see Kaelie jump out from behind me. I'm not sure if I'm happy she came to be on my side, or if I'm annoyed at the fact she's here.

"Hi Kaelie." I give her a smile and I see her blush heavily—even with all her makeup on.

"I'm glad we're all saying customary greetings to each other and all...but if you don't mind, Clary and I are going to leave. Goodbye Jace, and _Kaelie_." Sebastian's voice darkens at Kaelie's name—more than it darkens at mine.

"Yo, dude, chill. What do you have against Kaelie?" I see Kaelie look at the ground, as if ashamed. I wonder if they had a past they weren't willing to share. Turns out, I'm wrong, because Sebastian is willing to share it.

"We dated two years ago. It's over now. I broke it off." Sebastian looks darkly at Kaelie, who remains to be mute, and staring at her feet. She clearly knows she deserves to be dumped.

"Oh…"

"Come on, Clary." Sebastian takes her arm, and I can't help but flinch. _He touched her. Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her._ I expect Clary to flinch as well, but she lets Sebastian guide her to the other side, and they sit down, and talk.

_How can you do that Clary? Just go off, ignore me, and pretend life is so good with Sebastian? He's an A-Class douche…how can you not notice it? I don't know if he's acting with you, or if he truly is your friend, but I do know that you should _not_ be friends with him. Or at least, be friends with me, because I love you Clary. I really do. _

I hope Clary sees it soon, too. Because from what I can tell, if love is left to dwell, no matter how hard you try, it will soon turn into hate.

**Author's Note**

**Weird ending, right? Couldn't find any other way to write it. Okay, so my next update will be **_**around**_** Halloween. I don't think an update on Thursday is possible but most likely Wednesday. I'm trying to make it as close to Halloween as possible because the even happens on Halloween.**

**Anyways…questions for this chapter:**

**-Reviews/Comments on the Sebastian POV? (I think he shouldn't seem too cold, at least, not when he's thinking about Clary. Maybe when it comes to Jace but we didn't get to see that part)**

**-Was the Jace/Sebastian/Kaelie/Clary meeting good/bad/awkward/needs improvement? If so, how?**

**-Was Stephanie's reaction to winning Octoberfest good?**

**-Should Octoberfest been written more in depth, because I wanted to make it short and simplistic?**

**Also, next chapter, I'm planning to have a…scavenger hunt at Alicante, themed along the lines of Halloween. The teams will be in pairs and they **_**must**_** be with someone of a different sport. (i.e. Isabelle and Clary can't be together because they are both skaters). Any requests for pairings?**

**Yes, I'm letting you guys decide because A, I have absolutely no idea, and B, why not?**

**This time, if you review, an excerpt is guaranteed (because I know you all want one XD)!**

**That is all…so…until Halloween!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclai****mer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

**Simon POV**

"Three…two…one…" The sound of a shrill bell runs through the football stadium and Isabelle and I are sprinting towards the fitness centre. It's Halloween; meaning the annual Halloween Scavenger Hunt held at Alicante is being held once again. The rules were simple; teams of two, and your teammate must be from a different sport.

I guess the organizers wanted us to 'socialize' with the other sport groups more—even though it's quite obvious we are separated beyond repair in this school.

Izzy and I are the third team at the fitness centre. I am confident enough; technically the best route is the fitness centre, the track field, the classrooms, the rink, the weight room, and finally back to the football stadium. When I suggested the route to Isabelle, she didn't seem to mind and went along with it—probably thinking of Jace.

When we were given time to find our partner, Jace was nowhere to be found—probably taken by Kaelie—so I jumped at the occasion and asked Isabelle. Even if I wasn't her first choice, I am still happy that she said yes.

We enter the fitness centre and find a table with a stack of papers. _The scavenger hunt list_. For the hunt, every station had a list of objects or questions we needed to identify or answer. Once completed, will head to the next station; we are judged on the number of right answers we get and the time it takes to get them.

"Take your time, we can get a higher score by avoiding penalties and then running fast." I rushed out the last part, as Isabelle and I run around the room.

_How many yoga mats are in the fitness room?_ I read in my head. I look over at Isabelle, who is going to do the second half of the sheet. _Focus_. Right; if I win, Isabelle will like me more. I scan the stack and count quickly. _Thirty_.

I try to finish my part of the sheet quickly.

"Done!" I yell over to Isabelle.

"Me too. Let's go." She responds, as we sprint out towards the track field.

**Sebastian POV**

"Let's just get this over with." I say darkly at her. _How in the world did you get stuck with such a bad partner, Sebastian?_

"Yeah, whatever."

Kaelie and I separate and start looking searching the room for the answers of our sheet. How did I get stuck with _Kaelie?_ Well, she had been the last one left when we were picking teammates—the last figure skater I mean—so I guess I felt obliged to ask her. To be honest, I was hoping for Clary, and assumed Kaelie had gone with Jace.

_Who is Clary with then?_ I think. Please, let it _not_ be Wayland.

"Done. Okay? Let's go." Kaelie says sourly to me. I look at my sheet; I am done as well, but most of the answers were probably wrong. Who cares?

We run out of the building and to our next destination—the rink. No one really had a big chance of winning though; we all have to face the trackies. They only focus on running, so they are much faster than all of us.

I am running and I turn back and see Kaelie slow down to a walk.

"What are you doing?" I demand.

"Jeez, relax, it's not like we're going to win."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, is your daddy not going to buy this victory for you?" I say with venom dripping.

"What's that supposed to mean?'

"I love how you act so innocent, Kaelie. Your dad's paid your way through everything in life; Alicante, skating competitions, heck, even most of your boyfriends I bet! You're just a spoiled little bitch whose only achievement in life is having kissed more boys than dollars your dad's made!"

"Excuse me? Wow, I thought you were an ass before…guess I was wrong. Makes sense now; how _Clary_ finds you attractive."

"_Wow_. No need to be jealous, Kaelie. She has all the guys and you have _nothing_. Especially your little _Jacey_; the one who drools all over Clary and treats you like scum?" Kaelie tries to slap me but fails. I duck just in time and back up a couple of steps.

"Jace. Would. Never. Like. Clary."

"He beat me up for her. He stares at her all the time. I think he talks about her every time I see him. How many times does he talk about you?" I cut her off before she can answer defensively, "Once. And that was because we were talking about which girl we found most annoying at Alicante."

"Ugh! You're just lying to me."

"Sorry Kaelie, it's true. People don't say it because of your dad but, I'm sick of this. I have absolutely _no_ idea why I ever liked you. You want guys to like you? You'll need to change your _entire_ self. Which, is quite impossible." Kaelie is extremely red faced, and seems to be trying hard to contain herself. I know I hit a soft spot though, bringing in what Jace said—which was true—and her jealousy towards Clary.

Without another word, I turn around and head towards my dorm, satisfaction coursing through my veins. _Screw winning, I'm going to bed._

**Clary POV**

"Slow down Clary!" Maia yells from a couple metres behind.

When it was time to select teammates, I went to Maia—trying to avoid hockey players in general—and we agreed to be partners. Maia is the captain of the soccer team, and one of my closest friends. If I never did figure skating at Alicante, I would be doing soccer, which is probably why Maia and I are such good friends.

"You have to run more in soccer than skatin; hurry up!" I yell behind me with a laugh. We had gotten four checkpoints so far—meaning we had one left, the rink—and then we needed to run back to the football stadium.

"We're here!" We run into the building and grab the paper off the desk in front of the entrance. There were only five questions: How many hockey nets are there, what's the head figure skating coach's office number, how many change rooms are there, what number is the fourth seat of aisle B of the bleachers, and when was this building founded?

Immediately I can answer the first three questions, but we have to search around for the other answers. This is why I chose the rink—even though it wasn't the best route—as the last station; because the answers would be easy to find.

The fourth question's answer is fifty-six and the last answer is found on a plaque near the entrance.

"We're done! Let's go!" Maia yells at me as we sprint back to the starting field. With the new excitement, Maia out sprints me but I am still close behind.

When we get there, there are five other teams already accounted for, but we are still hopeful. The judge—my gym teacher—takes our sheets and starts marking them.

"Good job." I smile at Maia.

"Thanks, Clary. I think we have a good chance at winning. Most of our answers are right."

"Yeah. Way closer than previous years."

"Mhm…damn those trackies." Maia smirks at me. I shrug and we stare off in silence. "So…" Maia starts, "You know that guy, Jordan?" She asks slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Does he ever talk about me?" I think back to my talks with Jordan—which are lacking if you exclude the ones without Jace or Simon around.

"Not really, but I mean, he wouldn't talk to me about girls. Why?"

"Well, in case it wasn't _obvious_," Maia says with another smirk, "I kind of like him." I feel a wave of emotion hit me. What emotion, I have no idea, but what Maia said reminds me of Jace. The science class hasn't left my mind, and neither has the fitness session with him, Kaelie, Sebastian and me. I was too cruel too him.

_You're forgetting why you were cruel, Clary_. After I had an idea of my feelings for Jace, I remembered Isabelle…she likes him, and I can't just steal him away from her. So, in defiance against my feelings, I decided the best way to avoid any more unneeded feelings was to make Jace hate me—and thus, me hate Jace back.

I feel bad every time I give him a cold shoulder, but I know it's what I must do.

"Well, I hope everything turns out okay." I say with a grin.

"Thanks."

**Jace POV**

By the time Stephanie and I finish, there are about forty other people there.

"Good…job…" she says in between heavy breaths to me.

"Thanks, you too." I give her a grin. We hand in our sheets and stand with the other masses of people, waiting for the results.

"How are things with you and Clary?"

"_What?_" I asks, wide-eyed. No one but my hockey teammates were supposed to know that!

"Relax, your secret's safe with me." Stephanie says seriously. This takes me by surprise; when Stephanie had asked me to be partners, I had assumed it was because she had a crush on me. Guess I was wrong. "I saw you try to talk to her and Sebastian yesterday in fitness…ouch." I give her a half-hearted laugh.

"You can say that again."

"Ouch." I roll my eyes at her playfully.

"You two would make a cute couple, though. Good luck to you." She smiles sweetly at me.

"Thanks." I say flatly. Then, we go our separate ways to talk to our other friends.

**Clary POV**

Turns out Maia and I got third. We were both pretty ecstatic on the makeshift podium we had in the middle of the football field. I received congratulations from many people during the night and deemed this Halloween, the best one so far.

"Sorry!" I yell as I bump into a girl behind me. We were heading back to our dorms in a large mass—everyone entering through the doorway, cramming into the building crazily. I turn around as I see Maggie. When she recognizes who I am, her face drops to an angry expression.

"Oh, hey. Congrats."

"Wow, first nice thing you've said in a month to me, Maggie. I am so touched." I know the sarcasm is mean but I have gotten over Maggie being rude to me for no apparent reason.

"Fine, excuse me. Hey Clary! I see your medal! Yay!" Maggie gives me an obviously strained happy response, and then goes back to her monotone face.

"Maggie, I'm sick of this. Tell me what I did to make you hate me." We reach the hall way that we, figure skaters, reside in, but the others in our team aren't here yet. She gives me a deep sigh.

"Fine." _Yes_, _finally!_ "It's obvious you have a crush on Simon, and so do I. I think that makes our friendship kind of awkward. Plus, I called 'dibs' on Simon first, and you didn't even bother telling me you two are practically dating," I can't help but respond with a laugh, which, I shove down my throat immediately afterwards.

"Sorry…I mean, no, you've got it wrong, Simon and I are just really good friends."

"Then why do you continuously flirt with him?"

"We're just _friend_ Maggie, seriously! Ask him. In fact, you can also ask him about grade nine, when he asked me out and I rejected him." I don't know why I confide so deeply in Maggie, but I really want us to be friends again.

"Oh. I'm sorry…I should've known." Maggie seems to be blushing a bit and I can't help but feel bad for her.

"It's okay, Maggie. Now you do know. Friends?" I say questioningly. She returns it with a nod. At this, I look up and see Isabelle heading towards us.

"Congrats, Clary!" She yells across the halls. I give her a 'thank you' back and wave a goodbye to Maggie as I head into my dorm.

**Kaelie POV**

How _dare_ that Sebastian…he doesn't know _anything_ about me. I'm capable of accomplishing many things without Daddy!

Plus, he said Clary was better than me…that is _not_ true. I feel rage boil through me and know I need revenge. When Sebastian gives up on the competition, I head back to the stadium and tell the teachers that we couldn't work together. They seem to understand and let me wait there while the other teams come in.

After a while, everyone is back and they announce the winner. _Clary_ got third…and as she goes up to the podium with Maia, I see Jace eye her carefully. _No_, Clary and Jace cannot be a couple. Right then, I know that revenge is going to come to me through Clary.

I watch her closely through the crowd and hear her talking to Simon; he invited her for a midnight walk after curfew. I consider telling the teachers, but I know I must do something more extensive than that.

Then, as we enter the dorm, I see Clary and Maggie talking—and Maggie seems very mad. It's quite obvious what they're talking about—Simon. It has been a known fact of Maggie's hatred towards Clary for her friendship with Simon. Something clicks in my head. Clary and Simon are meeting up tonight…it's a perfect set up.

I find Cathy and tell her my plan. Cathy will do whatever I say; she practically worships me. My plan was flawless. More than that, it is going to kill two birds with one stone; Clary's friendship with Maggie, and, if word spreads—which it will—Jace will hate Clary as well.

My plan is set into place and near midnight, I knock on Maggie's dorm, and smile as she answers in her pajamas.

"Hey, Maggie! I wanted to talk to you."

"_Now?_" She asks tiredly.

"Yes, of course _now_." I say it as if it's utterly obvious. "Come on, let's take a walk."

"Kaelie, I'm tired…you woke me up from my sleep, you know." As a response, I grab Maggie's hand and drag her out of her room, while making sure Carol is asleep.

"Look, I was just wondering…" I start, "If you and Clary are cool now. I saw you two talking."

"You came at twelve in the morning to ask me _this_? Can't it wait?" She looks at me incredulously.

"Just tell me!" Maggie shrugs at me.

"I guess…" I look to where we're headed. _Turn the corner, and the plan will be set into motion_. I had just received a text from Cathy about where Clary and Simon were—talking to each other right around the corner…making the plan I made up _perfect_. I discretely take out my phone and text 'Now' to Cathy.

I turn the corner first and see Cathy bump into Simon perfectly. Standing so close to each other, Simon falls on top of Clary, but she doesn't trip backward, just as planned. Instead, she catches some of his weight; but not all of it. Simon is thrown forward and their lips crash against each other's

That's right. They were _kissing_—thanks to yours truly. I am happier than ever, and even happier, when I turn to my right and see Maggie staring at them, in utter horror.

**Author's Note**

**Guess who got a computer ban? Me! Ha…ha…ha…**

**Yeah…so I more or less have an excuse…but I am still SOOOOO SORRY for not updating…Wow…my first late update…I feel so ashamed… :P**

**Either way, I decided to fulfill the wishes of some of my followers and fix this Maggie and Clary thingy…or not….I mean, at least now Clary knows **_**why**_**.**

**Oh yeah, and I ended it on a cliff hanger. You guys are going to kill me…and then kill me again because of this:**

**So, November is NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) and I really want to participate. The challenge is for anyone to write a 50 000 word novel on anything they wish to write about. Google it if you haven't heard about it, but it may only be in my country, I don't know.**

**Either way, I realised that even **_**now**_**, before NaNoWriMo, doing this fanfiction is time consuming and thus, juggling around a **_**novel**_** and this, will be even harder. So, for now, I will be postponing this fanfiction until December 1****st****, 2013. Yes…I'm deeply sorry. (AND POSTPONED ON A CLIFF HANGER…I AM EVIL.)**

**Apologies, once again, and I hope you guys are fine with it—or can live with it because if an author did this to me I would die.**

**I'll give you this one thing though:**

**If you give me an interesting event/occurrence idea that you think of for the fanfiction, perhaps I shall update once a week for this fanfiction in November. I don't have anything planned for the story during this time period so…maybe I won't BUT, if you guys have anything you want to see, THIS MONTH is the time for it.**

**Just review any requests and I shall consider them!**

**Until…December… *cries***

**P.S. I can't seem to find the reviewer but…thanks for the idea that Clary and Simon should accidentally kiss and get Maggie angry :P If you review this time, I'll credit you next chapter!**


End file.
